Dead Men Tell No Tales
by Muudercai
Summary: After unexpected revelation and a four year disappearance, Frisk returns. However, readjusting is the least of her problems. When a lost friend makes his way through the timelines, bonds will be strained and her promise to Sans will be put to the test. But with a few bad puns and a little bit of determination they might make through to the next sunrise.
1. Chapter 1

After unexpected revelation and a four year disappearance, Frisk returns. However, readjusting is the least of her problems. When a lost friend makes his way through the timelines, bonds will be strained and her promise to Sans will be put to the test. But with a few bad puns and a little bit of determination they might make through to the next sunrise.

* * *

He looked at the picture in his hand, his grip upon it slack as the darkness of his room made the figures on it just barely able to be seen. What was the point? In fighting, in trying, in preserving, in loving? People could give reasons and yea they may have been good ones… But they mattered not when everything you fought for was erased every single time. The normal jovial expression lost its nature and was replaced with one filled with sorrow and anger. What good were memories anyway? Memories were only useful for events that happened once to preserve them but his life repeated over and over and over…

And over…

So what good were memories that no longer existed?

He allowed the picture to slip through his fingers and as he closed his eyes. Despite the resolve to not care, despite knowing what it would lead too in the end… He couldn't help but to care when it came to one particular human child.

His lamenting didn't stop him from hearing the rustling of the tree branches outside. Nor from hearing the light grunts as someone made their way through them. With a soft huff the skeleton's eye lit up as he turned towards the window. "You're incredibly bone headed for someone made out of flesh." Soon a child could be seen being lifted by an unseen force through the skeleton's window. "Now tell me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure that humans break after falling from a seven foot tall tree. You trying to prove a point?" "I got a bone to pick with you, block head." She had grown a lot in the past for years… From a tiny 9 year old who held on to her determination with such fierceness, to a twelve year old who stood her ground. A twelve year old with reason behind her determination. The skeleton however, unlike other monsters who had learned to cower whenever she found reason to open her mouth, merely smirked at the child before dropping her ungracefully. "Do tell." Rubbing her head, the child stood to her full height and stalked towards him unwaveringly. She was short in comparison to himself and Papyrus, only reaching his shoulder.

Even the tiniest monster child dwarfed humans. This was one face he realized quickly upon reaching the surface. The sight of the then little girl on his shoulders made him look like a giant with a child. And Papyrus came storming in? Well let's just say his brother didn't have a good sense when it came to being subtle. Yet despite that, he recognized how this child who came up to his shoulders was able to strike fear into the hearts of humans and monsters as she locked eyes with him. "I thought we were friends." He paused, taken back from the question before his face softened. "Where's this coming from, kid? You and me, we're two peas in a pod, you know this." "Do I? That's not what I heard. That's not what I heard at all when I heard Toriel and Asgore speaking of how you were against my training. How you warned them it wouldn't end well and made it seem like I was a fuck up." He flinched at the last words and turned his eyes away. "You ain't no fuck up kid. But…" "But?"

Honestly, if it involved someone else he wouldn't have bothered to express his opinion. But Frisk wasn't someone else. Frisk was…some _thing_ else alright… Any being with an ounce of magical tendencies could taste the determination flowing off of her with every action she took and every step she walked. At first they had all wrote it off as a trait of being special but over the years they quickly learned it was something more. It wasn't just talent; it was _magic_ —and that made her dangerous. A human with magic tendencies hadn't walked the earth for years and now? They had no idea how to deal with it. Of course if it would have been any other human they would have quickly annihilated them in silence, unification or not. But they couldn't do that this time; not with Frisk.

They had met to talk about how to handle the situation the moment in the dead of night after their fears were realized. The child had successfully helped with the unification of humans and monsters on the surface world to the best of her abilities and spent most of her days dallying in school and the daily activities of monsters. But she wasn't like the other children. As smart as she was she just didn't belong fully although she was not being ostracized. It was quite opposite really, the children adored her. But even their innocence wasn't blind to her difference. Despite Toriel's wishes, Frisk was more of a monster because of the nurture she received than a human in nature. So when Asgore spoke of taking Frisk away and teaching the child to harness her abilities he was first and foremost the strongest oppose, much to their surprise.

For four years, they have lived in peace but he lived in fear. Forever waiting for the next reset. And just when he was getting slightly adjusted to the sense of hope, they wanted to put her in a situation that could jump start it all over again. The ferocity of his stance along was enough to cause them all to step back, to truly listen but in the end they outnumbered him, believing it for the best.

"You wouldn't know it the way you talked about me. A danger to myself—" "You are and you know it… Frisk, if your hand is force you—" " **I WILL NOT _RESET_!** " It was rare to hear the young girl speak, even when she got older and although it was a treat she usually shared with him, he was never before on the receiving side of her rage. "For the past four years, you've doubted me… Even in our happiest moments I've seen it in your eyes. I'm not your friend your just keeping tabs on me! Watching and waiting for me to fuck up—to restart…" Her shoulders shook and in that moment there was no amount of reasoning that could stop the guilt from filling him. Walking forward, his face fell (well as much as it could) and he reached out. "Frisk…"

 ** _Slap.  
_** _  
_With tear filled eyes the girl looked up with a harden face and slapped his hand away as hard as she could. But he knew that look. It wasn't anger, sorrow or even hatred… It was that look she gave when she had a goal. When her heart was set upon whatever task had been presented to her no matter what. "I'll show you… I'll prove you all wrong… Asgore will teach me and I will learn. I'm become so damn good at controlling it I'll be able to take you on!" Reaching up, she grabbed his collar and yanked the skeleton down to her height as her face filled with nothing more but determination. "And I'll do it all while promising on my soul to never ever reset ever; I'll do it all in one shot!" Turning her back to him, Frisk moved to the window yet just as she was getting ready to jump from to the tree, she was once more lifted up. This time however she fought the magic around her all the while earning a sigh from a now exasperated Sans.

"Yesh, kid. Let me get a word out." She hissed quite literally at him, earning a snicker in return. "And stop the cursing. I told you to stop hanging around Undyne…" He brought her before him as he sat on the bed and placed her down next to him. "Why do you care anyway?" She snarled as he moved back on the bed to lean against the wall. "Don't let my existence bother you…" Once more she was interrupted. Turning his face to hers the monster stared at the child dead on and without a word she knew.

It wasn't as if she didn't know that his words were stated out for frustration over the general situation and what not but… They still hurt. Amusingly enough, she took it upon herself to act her age in that moment; crossing her arms over her chest, Frisk turned her head away from him and closed her mouth. She was done talking but that was fine. All she needed to do was listen. "The underground was one thing kid, but this place is another entirely. Four years ain't enough to map out the dangers of this world for us and although you may be human you are one of us. If the humans catch word of this…" He watched her fidget under his gaze getting the signal he needed to continue on. "I rather have another reset than another war. But if I can avoid either I will do what I can too." He shrugged. "I worry about 'cha kid. The resets don't just affect us, you know." She completely froze up knowing fully well what.

He had managed to break down her rage towards him but he knew she was going to hold on to whatever little pieces of it she could. She wouldn't be his kiddo if she didn't and although her stubbornness was commendable it just wouldn't do. Without a warning, Frisk quickly found herself upon the skeleton's lap. Looking up, surprised Sans' smile widen as he relaxed back bring her with him. She fought herself fiercely against accepting and forgiving the skeleton at first but she quickly found herself leaning against him and wrapping her arms around his ribcage. "You got my number kid. Anything happens let me know and I'll be there quicker than you can say 'bone daddy.'" He winked and she couldn't help the chuckle that fell from her lips. After a while the soft sounds of snoring could be heard. But for once it wasn't coming from him. Reaching up he placed a hand on her head.

"Go on and train kid..." The lights of his eyes dimmed until there was nothing but darkness left as he kept unconscious yet protective hold over her. "Prove me wrong…."

* * *

Every Friday—that was their routine.

Every Friday, she would call in and talk to him for exactly 4 hours before Asgore gave the order to sleep. At first he thought it was bit of over kill but as time progressed he found himself wishing for more time in order to hear exactly what happened in her day to day activities. His life had pretty much remained the same; wake up, nap, banter, snicker, nap, make sure Papyrus was still alive and back to sleep. With the exception of the kid coming from time to time it as just like back in the underground—and that unsettled him. Due to the nature of her training, Frisk wasn't allowed to come home for the holidays and technically she wasn't even supposed to be talking to him at all. However, after a… _firm_ discussion about what he was willing to do if he wasn't kept in the loop, Asgore was willing to look past their weekly talks as long as he kept his mouth closed about them to the others.

They were consistent throughout the first 2 years yet the phone calls became few and far in-between for the latter half. It was really no surprise, he knew her training would pick up soon and that she would as time went on have little time to actually speak. He received text every other week letting him know she was okay and breathing at least but besides that he had to place his faith in the ex-king that the child was well and alive.

So when he got a call straight from Frisk herself he was a bit surprised. That surprise turned into joy quickly when he was told she would be returning home for her birthday

Her voice had changed that was for sure… no longer was it an awkward blend of a child growing into adolescence but a full on teenager. Their conversation was short, she had just wanted to let him know she would be home soon and to not tell the others—that Asgore would let them know in time. He had meant to ask her something else but she was off the line before he could proceed. Yet the rushed conversation left him with a since of fullness he didn't even know was empty.

Looking up at his calendar the skeleton took note. Friday the 22nd, two more weeks then she'd be home.

* * *

It was quiet…

It wasn't that he minded the silence but he knew better than to think that it was going to last. Actually he was more concerned as to why it was there in the first place. Could it be that the world was going to take a break for once? That his oh so wonderful crew was giving in for a day of silence? Maybe… Regardless, all he knew was that it was quiet.

Too quiet.

As if the heavens were playing a game, Sans turned his head and witness the destruction of his door as it was kicked in with obsessive force. One eye went black as the other lit up in slight annoyance but the disposition disappeared the moment he recognized his brother.

"NYHEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!"  
"Welp, it was nice while it lasted…"

The shorter skeleton shoved his hands into his pockets and cocked his head before relaxing as his brother approached. "Whats up, buttercup? Oh and don't worry about the door. I like it broken." Papyrus clenched and unclenched his fist multiple times before stomping his foot down and glaring at the man viciously. "SANS YOU…! YOU-!" The words eluded the skeleton as he attempted to correctly convey his anger however he only succeeded in amusing his brother more. "YOU UNGRATFUL PILE OF LAZY BONES!" Chuckling, Sans turned his head just slightly as Papyrus continued to snarl in his ear. "Yesh! Tell me how you really feel."

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?!" Here we go. Of course, he knew, he knew before _they_ knew. Still, he had to keep up appearances for her sake. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE COUNTED DOWN EVERY HOUR, MINUTE AND SECOND. NOW IT IS TIME! AND WHILE EVERY ONE AROUND YOU WORKS HERE YOU ARE LOUNGING!" "Uhh….Halloween already?" "AUGHHHHH!" Stomping his feet down in a small tantrum, the skeleton scowled. "FOUR! IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS SINCE WE LAST SEEN HER! YOU CAN'T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO REMEMBER?!" Those words struck a chord with him but he said nothing in return. "SHE'S SIXTEEN NOW! FRISK COMES HOME TODAY!"

Standing straight, the change in posture caused his brother to pause as Sans turned to him and approached. He knew that. Why wouldn't he? By the nine, his brother was so…naïve… He wasn't the only one who was waiting all these years and if anything they were waiting for two different things. Papyrus was simply waiting for the child; the first human to pay him attention, the first person to truly believe in him outside of their world. But he was waiting for more. Waiting to see if she would keep the promise. Waiting to see if something would force her hand. He knew fully well what day it was.

Today was the day she proved him wrong…

Smiling at him, Sans snorted. "I know, I know. I'm coming. Frisk wouldn't want me to do anything less than be at my 100% when I see her. You know a skeleton can't go into a room unprepared." "…Don't you dare." Winking, Sans crossed the threshold of the door replying regardless. "We don't have the guts for it." "SANS!" Ignoring his brother, he made his way to the kitchen only to find the whole gang present. Toriel was the first to notice him and offered a bright smile. It had been hard keeping the secret of Frisk's return from her when he knew she missed her more than anyone. He was simply relieved when she finally learned of the news. Her once usual sullen looked had regained its normal cheery disposition. And more importantly, the puns were back in full effect. "Sans! I was worried you were asleep." "Well you know, sleep comes so natural to me I could do it with my eyes closed." He could have sworn he heard Papyrus groan. Giggling under her breath, Torial grinned. "It's a good thing you didn't miss everything. You were never good with keeping time." "Ya, I was going to look for my watch, but I could never find the time." He definitely heard his brother groan that time.

Laughing out right, the ex-matriarch shooed him to convene with the others. They may have all been friends of Frisk but they knew better—Toriel was her mother and when it came to the welcome home party she was the one in charge. With Undyne tasked in decorating with Alphys and Papyrus with the _oh_ so important task of picking up the _magical_ cake for Frisk to keep him out of the kitchen, it left just the two of them in the kitchen. With a mug in his hands, he stared off into space lost into his thoughts only to come too when Toriel approach. Playfully, she snatched his mug away earning a wide grin from him. "You know stealing someone's coffee is considered a 'mugging'." "Is that so?" "I'm afraid I'll have to call the authorities. But lucky for you they are usually off beat." Her smiled softened and she placed the mug back down. "This has been the first time in a while that you've joked around so freely like before." Thrown off, he rubbed his neck.

"Kid's presence changed a lot as did the lack of it."  
"Aye… I missed her dearly… It'll be nice to have her back but a lot has changed. I wonder if she is still the same little girl I knew." Sans shrugged and stretched. "People change. She's not a little girl any more. I think by human standards she's considered a woman to some degree. Still I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't really change. Frisk has always been a special kid." She said nothing for a while and allowed silence to fill the room.

"I-… I hope that everything went well. I trust Asgore to take care of her I do… But I question what could go wrong, what did go wrong… I wonder about how she adjusted to using magic. How her body took the training no doubt he was forced to push upon her. What if she lost control at one point? What if she hurt herself or what if Asgore was forced to-?"

"Frisk is fine Toriel." Though his tone was soft there was an edge of finality to it. "Asgore wouldn't let anything happen to Frisk and if any of that stuff happened he would have brought her home." Toriel gave a sheepish smile before sighing. "I suppose you're right…It's hard to settle these feelings when she's been away for so long. I'm afraid I'll be an emotional wreck when I see her." "Hm… I'd tell you a chemistry joke, but I know I wouldn't get a reaction." Light heartedly she slapped the skeleton over the shoulder with a soft giggle. "Sans!" "You have my word that she is fine, Toriel." In an instant the mood fell serious as the skeleton locked eyes with her. "I wouldn't allow Asgore to continue on if I held the closest inkling that Frisk was in harm's way." Standing up he smirked and shrugged. "Call it intuition." "I see…"

Rubbing the back of his skull he looked to the side silently kicking himself for slightly giving away his position in the matter. "Ah… Let me know when Asgore pulls up alright? I'm going to take a nap. Then again knowing how you get with Asgore, maybe send Pap up." Toriel blushed; since returning to the over world she had since forgiven Asgore and allowed him back into her life. It was a long road to recovery but it was one they trekked hand in hand. "You just got up not that long ago." Looking over his shoulder he winked. "Gotta defend that lazy bones title." Smiling and shaking her head, Toriel let it go turning back to the stove to finish her cinnamon and butterscotch pie for the occasion.

* * *

He faced the door as he closed it but once done he merely stood there. Looking through the corners of his eyes he snorted. Maybe it was the transition from the underground to the surface or maybe it was the since of relaxation that dulled the other's senses. But whatever it was that stopped the rest from noticing it had no effect on him. "I keep telling you. One day those trees are going to be the death of you." The room was silent but soon small footsteps could be hears. Faint at first, they soon grew and upon doing so they came to rest directly behind him. "On the brightside, morticians can make you feel dead gorgeous." The lights in his eyes dimmed out as two smaller arms reached around him and moved to hug him from the behind. Without a word he remained like that for a second before smirking. "You grew…" He offered weakly and in return the intruder merely nodded.

"…I'm home Sans…"  
"…Welcome home, kiddo."

* * *

 ** _I am a genius who posted this too early with out this note._**

 ** _Hear that? That's the sound of me judging myself._**

 ** _Let me me know what you think and if I should continue or let it go~_**

 _Muds_


	2. Chapter 2

He had taken up wearing his old armor in light of his time with the human child. She had become fierce and he knew she would but every day he found himself happy that he chose to bring the armor with him. He had given her a head start knowing that she would continue to glare holes into the back of his had until he did. But it was fine; he knew exactly where she as going anyway. It was convenient that their home was on the forest side. It made it easier to come home without the sight of armor worrying the humans. They knew that the peace between them would be fleeting if anything were to happen and they all had to play their part to play. It was one of the reasons why his time with Frisk was so important. But try explaining that to a teenager who wanted nothing more than to see her friends and family only to have to be denied.

He was quite shocked at Sans' disposition when it came to training her. He wasn't the best of friends with the short skeleton but he didn't expect him to ever turn that blue eye of his on to him. The decision to train Frisk wasn't a light one but it was one he never regretted, even in light of Sans opposition. The day was still fresh in his mind…

* * *

 _They stood in the shadows of the playground watching, waiting. "We should intervene-…" "Toriel you can't always be there." The shorter skeleton didn't turn his eyes away as they watched the scene unfold. The group had all come to pick Frisk up, a surprise outing after school with the whole gang. But when they showed up they witnessed Frisk standing between a group of bullies and a smaller child. "Yes but—" ""If it goes too far dear we shall step in." "KEH! Their lucky Alphys is holding me back. I'd-…" "Assault a fourteen year old? You're like school in the summertime, Undyne. Classless." Undyne glared at Sans hissing as her girlfriend did her best to keep her under control. "WELL THE HUMAN KNOWS HOW TO HANDLE HERSELF! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE TAUGHT HER WELL!" Turning her glare from Pap to Sans Undyne scowled. "What no sass for that?" The skeleton merely grinned wider causing her to stomp her foot._

 _"What?! Can't even fight for yourself?! Need the monster chick to help you!?"_

 _The sentence caught their attention and once more the focus was on the scene in front of them. She didn't take a fighting stance but instead merely stood there. Her bangs covered her eyes hiding any sense of emotion. "Don't think that because you're a girl we'll go easy on you, monster chick! Hang with monsters, get beat like monsters!" There was a moment of silence, a somber moment where they were reminded once more just what it meant to emerge to the surface. Emerge with Frisk as their own. Toriel began to step forward but was stopped as Sans raised out a hand. Looking over her shoulder with her eyes still hidden, Frisk finally spoke. "Run." "W…What?" "Run. Go home. Don't worry about me." Turning back to the boys in front of her, she clenched her fist. "They won't bother you any more after this…" The child hesitated but she wasn't having any of that. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Jolted, the little boy booked it._

 _The moment he was out of distance, she looked up and the expression on her face, in her eyes was enough to make the boys freeze. "I don't want to fight you." Furrowing her brow for a second she allowed a thought to pass before she bypassed it and allowed her face to return to its previous state. "But I will." "Oh, ho, ho! Look who has-…" "I didn't say I was done talking." She took one step forward and that's when they all felt it. Surely the humans felt the pulse that ran through the area as Frisk recognized her desire and her goal. As her body became filled with the same determination that caused her to stand before Asgore so proudly in the underground. But were as the humans felt a worrying pulse, they felt a thrum. They could feel it on their skin, in their bones…in their souls…_

 _"I don't want to fight you. And I won't if I don't have too. I've fought for harder things in my life… This is a stupid thing to fight about. Besides you're fourteen year olds beating on a seven year old. Have some style."_

 _Despite the pause the pulse gave, her insult brought them back and the lead boy snarled. "To hell with this!" Without warning all three boys charged forward as Frisk merely stared on…_

* * *

He paused in his recollection. How long had he been walking? Frisk had bolted ahead the moment the exited the forest line and although he could have sworn that was some time ago there he stood only a yard away. He knew from the lack of noise that Frisk had yet to announce her arrival to everyone yet. He merely hoped that this didn't disrupt any plans that Toriel had.

 _Toriel._ The name alone sent a slither of happiness through him and just like Frisk had when she realized home was in grasp he moved quicker. He had nearly cried the day they had reconciled, again the day she allowed him to hold her again, the day she allowed him to kiss her once more. Frisk wasn't the only one who had a hard time attempting to stay away. Often when she was doing a task assigned to her he would catch himself looking on in the direction of home counting down the days. Smiling, he couldn't help but to think about all the time they had to catch up now. Of course the training would continue still; he couldn't allow her to become complacent especially with a gift like hers but still… His steps slowed to a moderate pace as his man fell back into his memories.

* * *

 _Humans were not known to play fair. They knew that from experience and so when the boys moved to attack at once they were not surprised. Eye illuminating blue, a sound resembling a snarl ripped from the shortest skeleton and that's all they needed to hear._

 _They were all ready to fly forward. To stop the boys before they could even lay a hand on her and let them know to never touch their human. But before Undyne could even lead the charge Frisk moved and stopped them in her tracks. Stepping forward, she threw her fist in the direction of the boys and like that, they knew. A second pulse was released, stronger than before and with enough force to send the boys backwards with its force. The boys cried out in fear and shock but when Frisk took a step towards them they fell silent in utter horror._

 _Body filled with one goal in mind, Frisk reached down and snatched up the leader by his collar yanking him to her—face to face. "This world is terrifying enough without you trying to scare someone. Leave him alone and take responsibility for what you've done." Her voice was hurting her throat. It was the most she had spoken all month and it was going to leave her mute for some time. But that was fine. She shouldn't need to speak to anyone anyway for some time. "And if I catch you doing that again…" Then her goal would change… She would beat these boys within an inch of their life if she noticed them trying to hurt someone again. One last pulse broke out almost as if to warn them and when she released his collar they bolted as quickly as they could. For a moment she stared after them before cupping her mouth and yelling out. "I FORGIVE YOU, BUT I'LL TAKE IT BACK IF YOU DON'T LEARN YOUR LESSON!"_

 _It was hard to tell if it was because of fear of what would happen if they moved or if it was out of shock. Regardless, no one moved even after the boys were long gone. They knew what just happened but words could they use? What words could fully grasp the situation that unfolded before them? Their Frisk… They were thrown back into reality however when Sans suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her, catching the human just before she hit the ground. The lack of contact with the ground caused the exhausted girl to open her eyes and when she saw who it was she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "What was that about not being a stalker…?" Chuckling despite himself the skeleton winked. "You know you're falling for me." "Ugh, staph…" Picking her up correctly, he cradled the child against her chest as the others rushed over to her._

 _"F-Frisk! Sweet heart are you alright?!" The girl opened a sleepy eye and gave her adopted mother a tired smiled. Reaching up she began to sign unwilling to use her voice any longer. **'I'm fine mum, I'm just tired. Hey everyone is here, something happen?'** "S-Something happen?! Girl you just-…" "Nothing sweetie." All eyes turned to Asgore as he smiled down at the little girl. However unbeknownst to her it did not reach his eyes. Sans tightened his grip on Frisk slightly waiting for the next move but having to look down as Frisk signed once more. **'Oh… Okay… mind if we go home then? I don't mean to kill the fun but Sans' probably gonna become my pillow soon so…you know.'** "Its fine kid… Don't worry about it. We'll take ya home and get take out, ya?" Her only response was a tired smile and not to long after she was out. _

_For a lingering moment they remained as they were all eyes looking upon the human child that had effected their lives so much. The child whose life was now in danger once more._

* * *

They laid on the floor, the tops of their heads touching as they stared up at the ceiling. They would have laid on the bed but considering the amount of papers spread upon it, it just wasn't worth the hassle. So when Frisk merely flopped down on the floor he followed in suit. "Since when do you clean the floors of your room? Last time I remember you were working on a new self-sustaining tornado." "I was, then Pap decided he wouldn't let me sleep until I cleaned my room. I quote 'IF THE HUMAN HAS BEEN WORKING HARD TO BETTER HERSELF FOR THE PAST 4 YEARS AT LEAST YOU CAN DO IS CLEAN YOUR ROOM.' End quote." Snickering, Frisk placed a hand on her head. "I'm so sorry." "On the brightside I did learn new organisms spawn on 3 year old molded pasta. So you know there's that." They couldn't help but to both laugh about that together knowing truly that it was only something that could happen in Sans' room.

"So how mad do you think mum will be when she realizes I came here instead of down stairs the moment I arrived?" "Can you hold your breath?" "That bad huh…?" "Just cherish breath in between your hugs." With a sigh, Frisk sat up and stretched and for a brief moment he was able to take a better look at her. She did indeed grow taller but not by that much. Where she once stood just a bit under his shoulder now the top of her head met it fully. Her hair cut pretty much remained the same, the length in the front being the only real difference than before. And her fashion sense? Well the colors may have changed but the oversized stripped sweater that covered all but her finger tips and the shorts were definitely a flash from the past with the exception of the knee high combats boots. At least Asgore had the good sense to make her change out of those sneakers some time ago. Turning to look back at him she grinned.

"So where's Asgore? I was sure you would have arrived together." "Well we were supposed to but… Ah…" Her smile turned sheepish and she was quick to look to the side. "I kinda…ditched him the moment he gave me the okay to go ahead." "Smooth~" "Oh hush, he knows the way home. Besides I think he was teasing me with how slow he was going. He's been doing that for the past few weeks." "Teasing or going slow?" "Teasing." She huffed. "That is until I got distracted and he asked if I wanted to stay an extra year to get refocused. I seriously thought he meant it." Sans couldn't help but to snort softly at that. Asgore could have tried to keep her for another year but at that point he probably would have turned Toriel loose on them just to get them back home. Looking up, he moved to make a corny joke but was stopped when he noticed the frown on her face.

"Kid?" "I kept my promise, Sans. No matter what happened down there, I kept my promise." He blinked. "Down there?" "Down in Underground."

If he had blood it would be boiling.

* * *

 _He brought her to his room and placed her down on the bed. When Frisk was still a nine year old babe she would often find herself in his room. The others found it slightly strange, Toriel had assumed the role of her mother and yet she was insistent on going to him. But of course she was, why wouldn't she? He was the one who knew. The one who understood the timelines, the one who knew why the night terrors affected her so, who could comfort her. Pulling the covers up over her shoulders, he left the room and prepared himself for the conversation to come. Once down stairs he took a seat on the couch. They had kept their promise and gotten take out but no one was hungry right then._

 _"…So…w-what do we d-do? I-If Frisk is able t-to do that…?" "How the hell is that damn runt able to do that in the first place?! I mean she's fucking human!" "Undyne! Language!" In the face of a disapproving Toriel Undyne hesitated. "I mean shit— Oh fuc—Goddamn it I can't help it! And we have other things to worry about! Like the human who was just pulling some anime magic in the playground 3 hours ago!" Looking to Asgore worried she frowned. "What are we going to do?! The last time humans had magic is long since pass. If they find out that Frisk has powers gods know what they will do to her!" "I know." The ex-king muttered softly. "You know? You know!? Great now mind telling us what the hell we are going to do?!" "She doesn't know she has a power." And like that all eyes were back on Sans. "What are you talking about?" "When she wakes up she won't remember anything. Frisk is like a new born playing with magic. It's there but at the same time it isn't She possess the ability to harness it but cannot. Is a danger and yet is not; she's a paradox as usual." "But… Brother does that mean that we don't have to worry?"_

 _Sans chuckled bitterly. "Now who said that, Pap? Even if we put a seal on her, you were there. You all were there when that pulse ran through your very core." With him as the exception, the group shuddered at the remembrance. "You know I always wondered how a mere child was able to run through the underground with determination alone… But it makes sense now. To see her able to truly manipulate determination is something else." Asgore frowned and nodded. "That may be but it doesn't put into perspective the future. If this was back in the underground we would eradicate the threat." Though he said nothing the blue wisp that filled Sans eye was more than enough to rely his feelings on that matter. Asgore shook his head. "I know, I know… Frisk is too dear to even consider such a thing. But that leads me to the only thing I can think of." "What are you talking about, dear?"_

 _Turning to Toriel, Asgore gestured to the door. "Taking her away. Frisk will need to learn how to control this power before it begins to control her and we just can't have that." If anything the so called solution only made the blue light in the skeleton's eye light up more and when his grin widened it wasn't out of amusement. It was the kind of grin people saw as they took their last breath. "And if she can't control it here what makes you think she can control it away from here? You sat here speaking of how humans with magical powers were eradicated before they could grow to control their gifts. That was a time way before mine, before yours. If her sheer determination can force back those humans without even really trying what chance do you think you will have if she loses all control? What if she messes up? If you **fuck up?"** Asgore narrowed his eyes. "She is merely a child, Sans…" The skeleton lost himself for a second before staring at Asgore blankly. After a while he just laughed… Just laughed a dark laughter that caused the other's to turn away._

 _"And to think we used to think it was just names you were bad at! Are you blind? Or just stupid?" "S-Sans…" Ignoring his brother's attempts to calm him, Sans locked eyes with the ex-king and spoke freely. "That **child** , managed to get through the underground during a time were all the other humans were murdered at your hand. That **child** , managed to get every monster of the underground on her side without speaking one word. That **child** managed to get both our king and queen **AND** the royal guard captain to back down and turn to her side with sheer determination so pure we stand no chance against. And unless you want to forget so easily, that **child** was the ultimate key to set us free. Now you sit here and tell me that Frisk is just a child? As if you weren't there when it happened?!" Placing a hand over his eyes the skeleton continued laughing until he cried. "My god, you aren't the sharpest knife in the draw are you? That child is the greatest threat to us all." And like that the laughter stopped._

 _ **"You all just don't see it."**_

* * *

She thought he knew. Did Asgore really take her down there with out letting them know? She had all thought everyone was on the same page but by Sans' reaction nothing could be further from the truth.

Sans' expression never changed—ever. Or at least not dramatically. However there was one instance in which it would shift to something… Something nightmares were made out of. If she was nine again, she would climb under the bed and hide. To some degree she almost wished she could do just that. But she wasn't going to let him go after Asgore, not today.

She registered the skeleton rising up and moving to the door but before he could completely pass her she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Nope, where you going?" "To take a walk." "Nice try you don't take walks." "I'll walk Papyrus then." "Sans." "Right up to, Asgore." "Sans." "And upside his pretty little horned head." "Sans!" Scowling, he looked down at her unconsciously noting the pout. "The underground kid? Really?! There is a reason we didn't go back once we left. Who knows what is crawling around in there?!" Visibly shivering, she looked down remembering the sights of the world they let behind. It wasn't pretty at all, no, and more than once she found herself looking at her cellphone trying to fight the urge to call home. To call them to bring her home. "Yea I know… Look Sans, I'm going to have to recap all of this eventually and I know you won't be the only one who wants to strangle Asgore." "Who said anything about strangling?" " _But_ for right now can we enjoy the fact that I'm home and well?"

She could feel him tense underneath his jack as she held on to his sleeve and soon her eyes were captured by his. She absolutely hated when he did it. It always felt like he was searching your soul when he just stared at you and it was too damn mesmerizing to look away. Soon he relaxed however and the blue wisp that clouded his eye disappeared with it leaving only two white specks of light in their wake. "If Toriel guts him I'm not stopping her." "Agreed." He wasn't completely satisfied and she knew it but she would take what little victory she could when it came to stopping him in his tracks.

* * *

 _There were very few times that Sans spoke up. The general care free skeleton usually just went with the flow unwilling to allow himself to care unless it affected Papyrus. But it was clear that the nerve struck in this conversation would not be forgiven no matter which way the wind blew…_

 _"I understand your concern for Frisk, Sans. Know I want no harm to come to my daughter more than the rest of you. But we stand at a bigger risk allowing the powers within her to fester without control. If that is the extent of the determination flowing through her without guidance then what it will it be in a year? In ten? Training her here is out of the question, she is so used to getting help from us all when we are near that it would be near impossible for her to truly concentrate…" Once more silence fell upon them as the tension between the ex-patriarch and the skeleton sentry rose._

 _"Let us speak about this more tomorrow… It's been a long day and we could all use the rest." Toriel gave her best smile but it didn't stop the leer contest between the two monsters. "Come Asgore… Let's go home. Frisk is already tucked it; it makes no sense to wake her up now. Sans why don't you take her out tomorrow with the rest Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus? I'm sure she will like that." He didn't even grace her with a glance, however he did take note of her words and before they could make another comment he disappeared._

* * *

His feet stopped when he came to stand outside the skeleton brother's house. Toriel liked to keep a clean place and he knew having a party in their home would not be something she would enjoy if she was constantly worrying. The scent of butterscotch and cinnamon pie filled the air and he smiled as his eyes closed upon their own volition. Perking up, he opened them once more and made his way to the front door and once he arrived he sighed. "You could have at least attempted to wait." "Sorry dad, that's what you get for going to slow. It's the old age catching up to you." Smiling he turned to her and reached out to place a hand on her head. "I thought you were going to stay inside." "I was but Sans warned me Toriel wouldn't know if she should huff at me or sob over the fact that I was home if I did so I choose to just you know… Fake it til you make it."

He gave a warm smile before turning to the door and knocking. Whatever stirring went on stopped instantly and the shuffling for last minute prep started. "J-JUST A MOMENT!" The father and daughter exchanged lopsided smirks before turning to the door when it opened slowly. Reaching up, the young girl began to sign. **'You know mama always taught me never to walk into dark houses. Stranger danger and all that.'** Rolling his eyes just a bit, the ex-patriarch pushed her lightly in the direction of the darkness and once fully in the lights flicked on blinding her instantly. "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME FRISK!" She blinked in shock despite knowing previously that they were up to something. But the shock melted and soon all that was in its place was a look of pure joy. She barely had time to sign anything however as they were quick to flood her with hugs and kisses. Silently she thanked the gods for taking Sans' advice and going down stairs before they figured out she was already present. She could hardly breathe with Toriel's crush hugs as it was.

"Look at you brat! You grew a full inch!"

 **'Ha, ha, ha.'**

"HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE TRAINED DAY AND NIGHT IN PREPARATION FOR YOUR RETURN! TODAY WE SHALL PARTAKE IN THE CELEBRATION AND TOMORROW WE SHALL TRAIN!" "Maybe you should give her a few day start bro. Don't want to over do it the moment she gets home." Turning to catch his brother coming down the stairs Papyrus scowled. "AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU?!" "Sleeping." "ON A DAY LIKE THIS?!" "I was gonna try to stay awake, but I was dead tired." He winked and earned a screech of disapproval from Papyrus initiating their typical banter. Upon finally realizing that Asgore was present as well, Toriel finally released Frisk and moved over to hug him as well. He hugged her close taking in the moment for a while.

"I'm so glad you're both home safe." "Tori, there was never a problem. Frisk did well." She hugged him tighter and as she did he looked past her. It filled him with joy to see everyone happy and together again. He would cherish this moment for as long as he could… Which at the moment was approximately two more minutes. For as his eyes scanned the scene he noticed a lone shorter skeleton standing in the back looking at him darkly. With eyes fully darkened his grin grew mimicking the nightmarish look most avoided. He knew. Frisk had told him.

And in that moment, Asgore knew he had fucked up.

* * *

 _ **Ya done goofed.**_

 _ **Yay people like it. Woo.  
I'm going to try to put myself on a schedule for this 2-3 post a week at most definitely one. **_

_**Also I found my old old account and managed to get my preferred user name to this one.**_

 _ **Also reading stories you made in middle school is horrifying.**_

 _ **Also I'm going to go now.**_

 ** _You guys know the drill, let me know what you think or if I should let it go yada yada._**

 ** _~Muds._**


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk had taken great pride in the person she had become. Through it all she had managed to do her best and always took the high road when she could. She was mature even for her age and held a since of wisdom that was all her own. Multiple times during her training Asgore remarked that a lesser spirit would not be able to endure as much as she has in her small life time and she took that to heart. She didn't have the purest soul no, the exchanged between the two different versions of herself saw to that. But the soul she possessed was good and she knew she had a responsibility to lead harm away from her family whenever it rose. That new sense of maturity, however, still didn't stop her from bouncing in her seat when she was showered with presents from Papyrus and Undyne.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE GONE THROUGH GREAT PAINS TO BESTOW UPON YOU THE GREATEST GIFT. BECAUSE I AM YOUR BEST OF BEST FRIENDS!" She couldn't help but to snicker as Undyne cursed under her breath. Opening the box, she reached in and smiled softly at what she pulled out. It was a purple version of Papyrus' scarf. From the handy work she could deduce that he did his best to make sure that his seams turned out well but there were still mistakes that were visible when looked closer into. Still she loved it none the less and after placing the box down she tied it around her neck grinning brightly as she signed. **'Now I look just like my hero.'** Papyrus' eyes lit up as he pressed his hands to his cheeks. "NYHEH-HEH-HEHE! ONE DAY FRISK, YOU WILL BE AS GREAT AS I, THE GREAT—" He was cut off as a blue blur shoved him out of the way and came to stand before her. "UNDYNE!" "Here Frisk let me show you what a real best friend present looks like."

Shoving the box into her hand, Frisk blinked before picking up the tag attached to the bow. _FROM UNDYNE AND ALPHYS BRAT! PREPARE TO BE AMAZED!_ For some reason she wasn't sure if she should be touched or afraid. Deciding to hold off judgement until she actually saw what it was. Unwrapping it delicately as if it was a bomb about to explode (and knowing Undyne it might as well have been) she opened the box only to blink at what was inside. Stacked neatly at the bottom were a row of manga books volumes 1-20. "W-We f-figured you hadn't had time to catch up o-on the l-latest issues." Translation: What she wanted to originally get you was to horrifying to comprehend. The moment the real meaning hit home Frisk laughed and laughed. And when she calmed down she grinned at the two brightly thankful for their effort. **'Thanks guys I appreciate it, really.'**

"Ha! See Pap?! Mine is definitely better than yours."

"HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE SUCH A THING? WHY WOULD FRISK WANT A PILE OF TRASHY COMICS DEPICTING STEREOTYPICAL ROMANCES WITH PREDICTABLE PLOT TWIST AND PAIRINGS?!" Laughing outrageously Papyrus struck a pose and Frisk had to cover her mouth in order to laugh aloud. Papyrus' laughter was contagious.

"YOU SIR HAVE NO STANDARDS!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SIR?!"

Frisk snorted and leaned back on the sofa watching the two duke it out. Honestly it was as if she never left the way they were bickering. If it wasn't for the fact that her feet now hit the floor instead of dangling over like they used too she would have forgotten she ever left. Besides those presents Toriel had given her some new sweaters that thankfully fit, and Mettaton and Napstablook even sent over some CD'S with a card that stated "Wishing we could be there." She was told that many more monsters wanted to come over but they didn't want to over whelm her so early into her return. She was fine with that though, she wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by her family right now. A package was dropped in her lap and she turned her head to look at the offender. "Here kid." Raising an eyebrow she began to sign. **'I don't know if I should be shocked because you managed to stay awake long enough to shop or impressed.'** Grinning ear to ear he shrugged. "I put the fun in dysfunctional." **'Ha, ha.'**

Still, her curiosity got the best of her and quickly she found herself ripping into the package. The moment blue caught her gaze she froze up visibly. Those around her seemed to disappear as she focused once carefully pulling away the wrapping paper. There on her lap sat a familiar blue sweater resting as if it were brand new. "Figured you'd need it just in case. We both can't share a sweater any more. Besides, I needed a new one anyway." She lifted the sweater up and unzipped it silently. It was the same one he used to put her in when was plagued with night terrors. The same one that lulled her to sleep after hours of crying and whimpering sorry over actions of different timelines. Putting it on she found herself smiling fondly when she found it fit her almost just as she remember—over bearing but comforting. In the background, Undyne and Papyrus began to chide the shorter skeleton for not buying her anything new or making something but that was the point. She liked it just as it was. There were nights away from them that she wanted nothing more than to sneak up in Sans room like she did when she was small and tuck herself into his hoodie. So she couldn't help the soft hum of pure joy that left her when she pulled it closer around her. Winking in the shock of looks of the other two monsters, the skeleton grinned. "Fits like a dream, eh? I-?" He was cut off as she crashed into him, hugging him tightly. The unexpected action caught the attention of the others and gasping Toriel turned towards them.

"Are you two alright?!"

Holding up a bony hand, the skeleton raised a thumbs up. "Peachy." Looking at the girl's jubilant expression he reached up and ruffled her hair. "Kid we gotta stop meeting like this." Getting up, Frisk ran to Papyrus and Undyne showing off her jacket with pride as the shorter skeleton moved to recover near her mother. "My, I haven't seen her get excited over something like that all day besides the pie." "Heh, what can I say? I got the magic touch." For a moment they merely stood in comfortable silence as they watched the teen bounce up in down in glee before two defeated looking monsters. "I am so glad they are back." "See I told you everything would be fine. She's a tough nail." Nodding Toriel picked up a plate of pie before beginning to eat. "I can't wait to hear the details of their time away. To know what she has learn and to see how she has progressed with her powers. She's becoming a little warrior." "Kid's always been a warrior. Just a different kind."

Reemerging from the kitchen, Asgore began to take a step towards Toriel but the moment he laid eyes upon the shorter skeleton, he about faced and moved to indulge in Frisk's antics. Though the only thing he gave away was a wider grin, the action didn't escape Toriel. "What was that about…? Sans?" "Who knows? Can't say I understand the king. Maybe he's afraid." To that Toriel gave a skeptical look and he winked. "You wouldn't want to fight me, ya know? _Alpaca_ punch." Thrown off, Toriel laughed and quickly the two began the exchange of puns. He could have easily told her of what he knew and truth be told he wanted to. It would have been sweeter to have someone who was just as willing to protect Frisk throw Asgore for a loop but it was neither the time nor the place. And as long as he didn't cross him they would be fine.

After the exchange of presents and the ceremonial stuffing of faces, the group found themselves spread out amongst the living room. Tucked between Sans and Toriel, Frisk was all smiles over the unification of their little family. Or was until the peace was broken. "So Frisk, where did you go?" Visibly, both father and daughter froze up and exchanged glances. Breaking the glance she looked up to Sans but alas the skeleton's eyes were shut. **'Where…?'** "Yea, I mean I know you guys couldn't have just stayed in the forest we would have sensed you. We felt you for a while but then you disappeared. I bet the training spot was somewhere cool right?" Frisk fidgeted and wringed her fingers. Should she tell the truth right now? After such a good day she didn't want to ruin it. "Frisk…?" Looking up, she gave a sheepish smile and began to 'speak' once more. **'Ah, ah, ah, nice try Undyne. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else.'**

Sans' scoff may have gone unheard by everyone else but she heard it and kicked his shin to let him know it. Undyne frowned deeply. "Aw come on kid, just a little hint?" **'No.'** "Come on." Smirking Frisk prepared herself to make Sans proud. **'What does a nosy pepper do?'** She could practically hear the grin widen on Sans' face. **'Gets jalapeno business.'** Instantly the shorter skeleton buried his face in his hand and laughed as Papyrus screeched about how he was a bad influence. Unamused, Undyne narrowed her eyes. "Come on kid seriously." Sighing dramatically she turned to Alphys. **'Alphys your girlfriend is such a hassle. How do you deal with it?'** Alphys blushed and began to fumble over her words. "W-What?! N-No I-I mean s-she's not a-an h-hassel." Slowly but surely Frisk adapted a Cheshire like grin. **'Oh, I see. Well at least you're admitting she's your girlfriend now. I couldn't even get you to do that four years ago.'** If possible the yellow monster turned the darkest shade of red as she became flustered and attempted to grab at fleeting words as the others chuckled to themselves. "F-Frisk d-don't d-drag me into t-this you-!" **Chu.** Kissing her on the cheek, Undyne couldn't help the satisfied grin that rose on her lips.

Nor the laughter that fell from her uncontrollably as Alphys fell over in embarrassment.

Papyrus and Toriel came over making sure the poor scientist was good and well as Sans finally opened an eye. "You're wrong for that and you know it." **'Shush, I'll make it up to her later.'** Smiling, she looked over the scene with soft eyes as the scientist came too once more and only to fall over once more as Undyne hugged her lovingly. "I know I have to tell you guys what happened but…" Her voice was soft but the use of it caught his attention in full. "…But let me have this, Sans. Until tomorrow…" She couldn't stop the plea from entering her voice and unwilling to indulge in the conversation any further she rose and joined in the fun. Unconsciously allowing the happiness once so bright to dim just slightly. And he did. For the rest of the night no one bothered to ask where they had been nor what she had learned. He even pretended to play nice with Asgore—backhanded insults notwithstanding. And when it was all said and done and every one fell asleep, he found himself in a familiar situation. He shook her gently but she would have none of it and moved to pull her hood over her face. "Come on kiddo. Bed." "Floor….good enough…" Rolling his eyes, he leaned down and picked her up. "Jeez kid, don't you ever get tired of sleeping?" She was tired but not that tired apparently as she pressed her hand in his face and shoved it away for that jab. Snickering, he proceeded to carry Frisk upstairs. "Sans…?" "Yea, kid?" "Have fun…?" "Sure did, kiddo." She smiled slightly. "That's good…" Bringing her to the room that was once hers, he placed her into bed and moved to leave her in peace.

"Sans…" Looking over his shoulder he raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" "I missed you." He blinked at the utter bluntness of her words before softening his expression. "I missed you too kid. Now go to sleep." She gave one more smile before closing her eyes and drifting off.

* * *

The morning was sobering and she found herself quickly wanting nothing more than to remain asleep. However, the scent of food pulled her out of bed. After going through the normal morning routine the teen flew down the stairs, practically jumping down the flight. "Frisk! Do be more careful!" Walking over to her mother she smiled. **'You know after taking on an armada of monsters I doubt a pair of stairs are going to kill me.'** "Maybe not but with your luck should we really push it?" Her amusement filled her eyes and Frisk made to comment only to huff. **'Fair enough. So where are the others? Sans is knocked out—as usual—I assume.'** She rolled her eyes as Toriel chuckled. "Out to the store. Apparently they were planning to make breakfast." Frisk grimaced. "But considering you have just arrived home yesterday I believed it was best if I cook before they get the chance." **'And the world breathed a sigh of relief. All hail Queen Toriel!'** They shared laughter as she came to the counter and plopped down in one of the stools. Grabbing an apple she smirked. ' **I get the feeling the kitchen was filled with spaghetti before you said something.'** Toriel sighed.

"Papyrus means well but a growing girl can't leave on spaghetti alone."

 **'Or meat ball desert. With tomato sauce icing.'** For a moment she wished her cellphone had a picture to capture the look on Toriel's face. Never in her life had she witnessed such a beautiful display of horror, disgust and intrigue all in one.

"W-What?"

 **'You don't wanna know.'**

Sighing, the elder monster turned back to the stove. "I swear one day I'm going to sit those two down and teach them how to properly cook. I don't know whats worse, the fact that they cook only one thing continuously or the fact that Sans can cook be doesn't out of sheer amusement of watching them. How you managed to stay well fed here when you were a child is beyond me." Huffing in amusement, Frisk fell silent as the task of peeling off the unwanted apple skin began. The silence was comforting and was another reminder of just how much she has yearned to be home. But when she looked up she also remembered why she dreaded it. "Frisk? I wish to speak to you… About something important." Cocking her head to the side she blinked. "Did something…bad happen when you were away?" She was taken back by the question but the moment it registered she looked down. "…Depends on what you mean by bad…" Toriel frowned and made her way to her daughter. "I'm going to explain mum… I swear I am, Sans won't let me live it down if I don't. The moment breakfast is over we'll explain everything." "We?" "Me and Asgore. There are parts to it even I don't understand, things I can't explain on my own. If I'm going to tell you what happened everything needs to be out in the open ya?"

She played with the discarded fruit skins but was stopped when a clawed hand took her face. Slowly, she looked up at her mother's worried eyes before pressing her cheek into her palm. "Between you, Sans and Asgore there are so many secrets we cannot comprehend. And I know that sometimes we aren't meant to understand—it's not our burden to bare. But I'm here for you sweet heart. Even if it's a battle I can't fully grasp I'll do my best to support you." Leave it to Toriel to hit her right in the feels. Standing up, Frisk threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. "I've missed you so much mum… Heh, have you ever tried having girl talk with a giant monster king? It's not exactly riveting…" Burying her face in her chest Frisk sighed in content and after a while pulled back. "You better keep cooking mum. You don't want them to come back to help." "Oh dear, you're right… Go and wake up Sans dear. By the time you do that breakfast should be ready." Breakfast should be ready soon, the others should return and the apocalypse should happen if they let Sans wake up on his own. Rolling her eyes at the thought, Frisk found herself headed towards the skeletons room as quietly as she could before slowly and surely pushing open the door.

Although she couldn't make out the lump in the sheets she couldn't see him still she was pretty sure he was there. So after sneaking as close as she could, Frisk pounced only to realize that all she jumped was pillows. Frowning she sat up before pulling back the sheets only to find one lone post it note. _"Get dunked on" –Sans._ Arrogant little… Balling up the note she tossed it to the side before flopping back. It was strange for him to be up so early and not only up but out. Where was he? Lying back on the bed, Frisk was quickly reminded of her earlier grievances when it came to waking up and after an inner struggle succumbed to the sleep that eluded her previously…

* * *

 _Falling._

 _She was falling._

 _Opening her eyes half way she realized there was nothing but darkness all around her but that was fine. Not all darkness was terrifying. Taking comfort in the absence of light, she moved to close her eyes once more however she was soon awakened._

 **Frisk**.

 _Startled into awareness her eyes shot open and she moved to correct herself. Now free falling upright, she looked around. She knew that voice._

 ** _Frisk._**

 _For a moment she hesitated, but she moved forwarded determined to find the voice. That's when she noticed another figure floating not too far away._

 ** _Frisk._**

 _"Asriel…"_

 _He rested before her with a look of sorrow._

 ** _Frisk._**

 _The fog that clouded her mind lifted and disappeared when she finally was able to place a face with the voice and without a word she launched herself at him. Her greatest victory… Her greatest regret. After all these years, she still couldn't save him… Still didn't know how. She buried her face in his chest and sniffled soft whine. He wasn't real. Or at least he wasn't really there with her… These dreams were frequent and always ended the same. He would call to her, she would find him. She would hug him and whisper how she would find a way to save him one day; he would take comfort in not being alone. Real or not. She fell silent and took the familiar silence in stride. She knew it wasn't going to last but if it could go on just a little bit long. **I'm tired of being lost, Frisk… I'm tired of being forgotten.** The words broke her heart and she buried her face closer against his chest. "You are not forgotten. You aren't… We remember. We'd always remember. How could we ever forget…?" The arm around her tightened and he rested his head on top of hers._

 ** _I don't want to float on any more, Frisk. I don't want to remember what others do not… I do not want to be but not be…_**

 _His broke voice caused her heart to break and despite herself she shed tears. How much longer would he have to wait…? How much longer would it take for her to be able to pull him from the hole? To set him free amongst the world like everyone else… Would he be her only failure…? She held her breath for a second as the feeling of helplessness descended upon her. **Forget me not…Frisk.** For a moment the world seemed to stop and as it did the switch she so desperately wished to turn on flicked up. Pulling back just enough to allow her to be heard, she gritted. "I'll never forget you." There was a sense of finality that cause the hand that stroked her hair to stop. "I will **never forget**. You will be the last thing I think of when I close my eyes at night, the first thought when I open them in the morning. Until the day I save you." _

_She would bring him home. Even if she had die trying she would bring him back if it was the last thing she did. Before she could declare as much however the darkness cracked. Pulling back, she looked around in fear as the dark world began to shatter around them falling bit by bit. "Asriel—"_

 _… **Stay …Determined.**_

 _It was her turn to freeze up and she didn't dare move at the unfamiliar voice. She could… Understand but was like picking up words from static. This voice wasn't young nor fearful… It was amused… Relieved. **Stay. Determined.** **Never. Forget.** The words almost crawled up her spine and quickly she shoved away refusing to look back but just as she was fleeing her wrist was snatched and held in a boney iron grip. The world turned upside down and soon she found herself grabbing to the offenders wrist willing to deal with him than falling. But her grip was slipping and she was sure she was going to fall. As her wrist began to slip through his hands she let out a cry of fear only to make her biggest mistake._

 _She looked up…_

 _And staring down at her, in a black suit and a cracked skull was a skeleton she'd never meet in her life with a demented look that only seemed to soften just a bit as she finally faced him. "A…As…." Without warning he released her, allowing Frisk fall to descend rapidly into a sea of white._

 _"ASRIEL!"  
_

 _ **No.**  
_

 _She could just make out his growing grin twisting into something even more inhumane._

 ** _GASTER._**

* * *

 **And that children is the smell of shit hitting the fan.**

 **I have family coming in tomorrow but I do plan to post again this week.**

 **Because I have no restraint and I have a Undertale problem.**

 **But you know first step to recovery, acceptance and all that jazz.**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think. I can't guess what ya thinking, ya know?**

 **Later, kiddo.**

 **~Muds**


	4. Chapter 4

After Asgore and Frisk left them he began to feel as if things weren't right. Perhaps it was the fact that the kid wasn't there to distract him from the little differences around them or perhaps he was getting rusty. Regardless he found himself constantly patrolling the forest edge quite regularly waiting to see if his doubts would be confirmed. Stopping in his tracks, he stared past the trees narrowing his eyes slightly. He could never see anything of course, he had no intention of traveling further into it. That would only be a pain not to mention he would have to confront what he felt. Any other time, he wouldn't think twice. As much as he joked about it he knew very well that he could handle himself. But if there was something in there that caused Frisk and Asgore to keep tight lipped about… Well the risk wasn't worth the insight just yet. But he could feel something in there; something waiting and watching. With a slight shrug he decided to call it quits for the morning. He was no closer to finding out what was there than he was the previous morning he was out there and besides he was sure the other's would come looking for him soon enough.

Rather Frisk would.

He walked forward and allowed his thoughts to overcome him. Whatever he was feeling in that forest he was sure it was connected to the reason why Frisk and Asgore felt the need to enter the underground. He didn't understand why Asgore would take Frisk into the underground without them. Unlike the others, he wasn't going to state that she was just a child—she had proven that she was much more than just a child. But if he felt that her presence alone was needed then was this something over their heads? There was little reason if any to involve her and not them but he knew one thing for sure. If Asgore was going through all this in an attempt to keep things under wraps as much as he could he was hiding something. Another past sin to hold him accountable for, another sin that would come out once more. Looking up, he blinked realizing that he had teleported unconsciously into his room standing just over the sleeping child. A soft huff left him as he watched over her fondly. It was just a few years ago that he was carrying this twerp on his shoulders and toting her around. Now look at her… He began to turn towards the door but when she jolted he was stopped. Thrashing back and forth, She appeared to be fighting a unseen battle in her dreams but just as he began to wonder if she was going to settled on her own he got his answer. Eyes snapping open, his nonexistent heart dropped in utter shock as he witnessed the pure white orbs that were her eyes.

Rushing to her side, Sans shook her attempting to not be violent however quickly doing so when she didn't seem to react. Instead she continued to thrash as much as his grip would allow as the battle that only she could witness ensued. "FRISK! FRISK!" What in the hell was going on?

"KID WAKE UP!"

Pushing past the fog that held her from the waking world, Frisk's eyes cleared and she gasped as the sweat that collected upon her brow fell. Instantly she began hyperventilating as she placed her head in-between her knees. Sans released her giving her the room he felt she needed to collect herself yet she had still failed to process his presence. He was real…? That skeleton…. _thing_ was real and it wasn't Asriel… At least not this time… But did that mean she was dealing with him this entire time? Was he truly the one she spoke to all those times?

Was any of it even real?

So caught up within her thoughts, Frisk failed to nothing how strong her break down was as her breaths became more ragged and out of pace. Afraid for the humans health for the moment, Sans did his best to ease her fears. And yet she hadn't even recognized he was before her. "Hey, hey! Calm, kiddo calm. You're safe now, alright? You're safe." Whoever was talking was only half heard as Frisk pulled closer onto herself and gripped her hair excessively. They reached out to touch her but she recoiled. "Don't! Don't! Just…-!" Clutching her hair closer, the human whimpered as she did her best to pull herself together. At a lost, Sans merely stood near not knowing what happened or what Frisk saw to put her in such a state. But when she finally calmed down the teen wrapped her arms around her knees never looking up. Carefully, the sentry sat down beside her and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Frisk…?" Shaking her head softly he quickly found his face contorting into as much of a frown as it could and with slow movements he pulled her to him.

She didn't fight his touch, no, she welcomed it. Wrapping her arms around him tightly she pressed her face into his shoulder as his presence brought her into reality. She knew he didn't understand and she knew he wanted to help… But no one could help her. Not when she didn't have any idea what was going on… After a moment of hesitation the girl pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "I think the terror deflector is defective…" He couldn't help the slight amusement that filled him nor the relief. "Well, you know… When life gives you melons…" "You're probably dyslexic?" They shared in a soft chuckle but it was unsure and on Frisk's side—nervous. The silence turned more comfortable and they soon found themselves leaning upon each other. "…Wanna talk about it…?" He could feel her shut down and freeze up. She shook her head lightly but he wasn't going to let it go so easily. Not when she was just all demonically white eyed a few moments ago. Just as he was getting ready to push the subject she spoke.

"You know what the scariest thing about this being is more than determination…?" He didn't respond and she took that as a note to continue. "You never know what to expect. With determination alone it was just my will. Just my inner desires pushing me on. I understood that. I could grasp that…" Holding out her hand the teen frowned deeply and for the first time he recognized an emotion he thought he would never see upon her face. Fear.

"But this isn't something I can fully grasp. Every time I gain control some slips through my fingers. I used to say I understood when you told me in other time lines that I couldn't understand what it meant to never be in control… But I didn't. I could have never understood and I was a stupid kid for thinking that I could." She brought her hand back and placed it over her heart. "I still don't understand how it feels to be displaced in time… I could never. But what I do have a slight understanding of now is being utterly and completely out of control. And no amount of training could have prepared me for that."

Closing her eyes, Frisk clutched her shirt. "Sans…I am thankful for the day I promised you I wouldn't reset." Wide eyed with worry he turned and looked at her fully. "…I don't think I would have been able to resist if I didn't have a reason to be strong. Once again, I was wrong on that account… Very wrong." It was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. Honestly, he was surprised even in spite of the promise that she held her word. He stared at her and reached out but just as he was getting ready to speak to Toriel could be heard calling them down for breakfast. They could hear the voices of Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne, the happy bickering as they all came to settle into the dining room. It was unspoken but they knew the moment they entered that room the events that transpired in the forest would come out to the open… And the happiness would disperse with it.

Without a word he reached out and waited patiently for Frisk to take his hand. For a moment she merely stared at it, knowing that doing so would sign her commitment to telling the full story and breaking the peace she had just achieved. But not telling it would only make the peace a lie. With a heavy heart she took his hand and held it tight as she followed Sans down the stairs. Asgore stood next to Toriel at the oven's side helping with a jovial expression. Undyne sat between Alphys and Papyrus commanding them to eat 'like winners' as her razor like teeth tore into a sausage. Worried about her girlfriend chocking, Alphys sputtered her worries to her as Papyrus told her not to worry. For he, the great Papyrus, would never allow his friends to choke. It was a scene she had witnessed over and over with her friends this sense of amity. But twas not to last. Hiding her eyes behind her bangs she allowed Sans to bring her to her seat and took it without a word successfully interrupting their conversations.

"FRISK! THIS WILL NOT DO! TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT STAND FOR UNHAPPINESS."

Looking up just a bit, Frisk smiled gently before reaching out and grabbing an apple as Toriel and Asgore finally joined them. They had waited for the mood to change but neither hers nor Sans did even though the latter's was a bit harder to read. Before she could be asked however she opened her mouth and spoke softly. "There are things that I don't completely understand about my training. And things that I know will…cause strain… But I promised that I would explain everything and I will with Asgore." Asgore frowned. "Sweet heart, it can wait until after breakfast, yes? No need to discuss—" Simultaneously, Frisk and Sans looked to Asgore; one with determination another with a silent threat. Adverting his gaze he sighed. "I suppose it is time." "I don't get what the big deal is. You guys just found a cool spot to train in. It's not like it's a big deal or anything." Asgore smiled just a bit at Undyne. "It is a bit more complicated than that Undyne… But I believe I should begin… It would not be fair for Frisk to do so when she too has been left out of the loop to some degree. Alphys I believe I will need your to correct me on things I may have forgotten."

The yellow monster started looking extremely worried. "W-Why? I w-wasn't even t-there…" Eyes softening he spoke gently as to not frighten her off. "I'm afraid this involves you as well… More than you know." Taking Toriel's hand he intertwined their fingers and held them tight earning a worried look from her. He said nothing more however as he focused on her presence and when it began no one said a word.

"The Amalgates were not the first attempt at infusing determination into monsters in an attempt to harness souls. It was the second… The first attempt Alphys and I spoke of ways to get it to work and believed, at the time, we had to go to the source… But human souls were too precious to use. We could not go around using them when our people wanted freedom so badly. But having a chance to see the effects of determination on a soul was too much to pass up. So many of our people were starting to lose hope even with the collection of a human soul around that time… So we did what we could in hopes of moving forwards." Looking up he allowed the information to sink in to some degree surprised that Toriel's hand was even still in his.

"Do you know what a lost soul is…?" Sans had been listening but had no shown no true visible interest in what was being said until that question hit him. Looking up, the shorter skeleton brother narrowed his eyes as his mind began to grasp the pieces of the missing puzzle. The others exchanged looks of confusion but he noticed Frisk was not one of them. "The name is exactly what it implies. Lost souls are unable to move on because of how they died, business left behind or even for lighter reasons such a fear. Human souls are much denser than monster souls but monsters hold an emotional capability that humans cannot… That emotional weight leaves them more susceptible to losing their way once their time is up. Some lost souls are weak. Unable to make contact or do much else besides be. Others however, are strong and hold the ability to appear, remember and even maintain their identities. Despite natural magical abilities not all monsters can access these souls. Determination, however attracts them like flies to trash and sometimes to the point where they are willing to spend the energy it takes to show themselves to those who otherwise could not see."

Looking to Alphys, who had turned her head away in utter shame, Sans glared at her harshly. "And now it makes since why you would try to inject monsters with determination." Alphys started and began to stamper before looking down at her hands unable to truly process the situation at the moment. Turning his eyes back to Asgore, Sans sneered. "You sunk to a whole new low." "We made our share of mistakes Sans… I'll make no excuses for it… The experiments spanned the time of a year and at first things looked promising as they always do. But soon the true effects started to pop up. The stronger souls were becoming powerful. Able to harness the determination, those who maintained their identity began to use it to complete small goals. Ones we placed in order to help them grow… Soon however they began to make their own goals… And once it was clear we had no intention of allowing them to leave they began to grow violent…" Finally, Toriel removed her hand away from Asgore and he closed his eyes in order to hide the hurt.

"After a lab assistant was thrown into critical condition I ordered the project to be shut down. Things were getting out of control and in time they would have escaped without any way to stop them. Their determination was a one way street it appeared… They could hurt us but what could we do against something that was merely air in its simplest form?" He hesitated searching for the right words but as he did he opened himself up for questions that had been brewing. "…I do not understand. Your people would never want such experiments even at the risk of our own future." In a rare moment of seriousness, Papyrus' look turned to one of disdain. "I also do not understand what past failures have to do with the here and now." "…When we moved to get rid of the lost souls it was easy enough to disperse the lesser souls… But we could not do the same for the stronger ones. It got to a point where we believed we were going to be over thrown by them. Quite honestly I expected it… It was a foolish venture—" "And yet you didn't learn the first time. Surprise, surprise."

Ignoring, Sans' remark the ex-patriarch continued on. "But there was one soul… A familiar soul I am quite sure I've never met before… Every attempt to inject determination into them was a failure and in the end that was our greatest success. I am… Still not sure what it did but through its actions the enraged souls were laid into dormancy… The only physical evidence we possessed of his involvement was broken machinery. In the days to follow the project was laid to rest and all research was subsequently destroyed in order to prevent such a thing again… Although we know the next story after that… It was some time before we left for training that I began to get word of entities roaming the forest. Violent beings set on attacking anything on sight but I checked over the forest again and again before I took Frisk off. I never came back with a shred of evidence and was able to dismiss the claims at the time. It lead me to take her into the forest with confidence that she would be safe." He spared a glance towards Toriel who merely looked down at her hands processing everything she was hearing.

"…We remained in the forest for a year without incident. Frisk was able to handle most of what I taught her with little frustration and when she did have issue she usually got over it with time and patience. On the first week of the second year is when the…incident, changed our course…"

* * *

 _Messing with souls wasn't child's play. It had repercussions; prices to be paid that normally would outweigh the reward. And when those debuts seemed to inch further and further away it was easy to forget them completely…But they always came back to bite you in the ass when you least expect it._

 _And always when you had something precious to protect._

 _The king ran to and fro unable to fully understand what he was looking at. This. This thing simply could not be… After all this time there it was standing in front of him determined to end him, remembering the part he played in it all. He was there—he had witness the spirits disappearing all those years ago and he was so sure they had disappeared for good. Why now? Why would they return now of all times…? Unbeknownst to his family, he had been getting reports for the past year previously of creatures walking the forest with the ability to harm but not to be harmed in return… But he had always checked every time making sure that there was no way that those abominations from the past could spout up once more. It seemed his list of failures were climbing up as he tore through the forest in attempt to lose the soul. These things, these lost souls; they weren't just coming back… They were waking up._

 _And crawling their way out of the underground into the surface._

 _It seemed like hours had passed in his effort to lead the soul away from where his daughtered camped. Shoving his pitch fork into the ground, the ex-patriarch catapulted himself backwards to gain distance before thrusting himself forward. They were skirting to close to Frisk's location and he couldn't allow that. If that thing touched her… The thought alone caused rage to fill him and the king released a battle cry. He would not lose another child. Not again… Picking himself up, he threw himself into battle once more but it was to no avail. Soon the king found himself on one knee glaring up at the insatiable menace that stood before him. He had his fair share of mistakes in his life time and every one he wished he could take back. But he couldn't let this mistake overcome him. It couldn't end this way… Not with Frisk so near. Not when she could be…_

"HEY DOOFUS!"

 _The twisted figure before him snapped its head to the side locking on to a tiny little girl with nothing but a stick in her hand. "Leave my dad alone." Was the world punishing him for his sins? Probably, but he wasn't willing to let her parish to something created by his demand. "Frisk!" She didn't acknowledge her father as he called out to her focusing her full attention on the creature that dared attack him. The soul slowly but surely slinked up to her but when he got to close she picked up a nearby rock and fling it at his face, watching as it sailed right through. That however didn't stop it from becoming enraged. She didn't wait for the demonic cry to finish before taking off deeper into the forest. And as her littler feet carried her away she prayed to every god and goddess she knew to grant her mercy. But none of them were listening as she quickly found out and soon she found herself tripping over a root protruding from the earth. She tried to scramble, to get up before she was found but once again she was not granted the luck she prayed for._

 _Twisted, the creature came over her and she scurried as far back as she could. This was it… She was going to die here and no amount of determination could stop it. She couldn't do it she just… Closing her tear filled eyes she flinched and waited for the killing blow._

 ** _Stay determined._**

 _Her eyes shot open and she found herself looking up. She couldn't die… Not now. Pulling back her fist she reached down as deep as she could to pull up every bit of determination in her body. She had to finish her training. She had to come home save and sound. She had to see her mother and father together. She had to see her friends and family… She could not die. She could not._

 ** _Prevail!_**

 _Her fist struck out and the world seemed to stop the instant their hands barely touched. The pulse she released was stronger than anything she could muster previously and yet desperate situations tended to pull strength out of us all. But by the time it had passed through the lost soul it became frozen and like porcelain that had just been dropped it began to crack and crack… Until it finally shattered..._

 ** _Prevail… Frisk._**

* * *

"I…I am not sure what happened afterwards… She will not speak of it truth be told… But what I do know is that Frisk is the only one I've ever witnessed who was able to deal with a lost soul… Year 2 rolled away rather quickly and the sightings of lost souls began to increase more and more. It was clear we could not just avoid them because if we did they would simply seep out. And if we allowed that there would be nothing to stop the humans from discarding their faith in us." Turning his eyes to Frisk he frowned. "There was a day were all we did was deal with them… Soul after soul—they seem to be attracted to Frisk to the point where we would take watch just to sleep… in the end we would have to deal with them any way and so we moved." He didn't… "In the underground we could head them off quicker than If they came after us above ground. And with Frisk being the only one who holds some power over them it allowed us to harness her abilities and manage the threat."

He did.

The blue wisp radiated his internal rage but he wasn't the only one angry; not this time. Standing in rage Toriel's flames flicked off of her as she glared down at Asgore.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT HER HOME! THE DAY AFTER THAT INCIDENT YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT OUR DAUGHTER HOME!"

"THIS WILL NOT STAND! WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES BUT THIS IS NEGLIGENCE! AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" Undyne merely leered down at Alphys grilling the monster thoroughly before looking at Asgore. "You could have gotten her killed! She was only a kid, Asgore! What the hell man?!"

"Oh? And what would you have done?" Taken by the voice that spoke over they looked up only to spot an enraged Frisk. Asgore wasn't innocent by any means no… But to have them think that they could do anything differently was intolerable. "Frisk?" "What would you have done?! Truly?! Sliced at thin air?! Throw bones at it?! Fire ball it to death?!" "T-There may have b-been another way." Frisk gave a bemused snort. "Have you forgotten? You can kill a person but you can't kill a soul! You can only absorb it! Remember!? That thing you all wanted to do to my soul!?" They all flinched and she regretted the words instantly. It wasn't fair to state such things and she knew it. She just… Looking to the side she frowned. "I'm sorry… I…" She fell silent before she felt her hand being squeezed. She had forgotten he was still holding it. "It's not that easy… You can't will these things away… The souls are attracted to determination… They would have come after me regardless… But you needed to know. You all needed to know. Because whether I have to or not I've absorbed another beings soul and I-…"

She thought they all knew. When Asgore told her that they needed to do their best to stop the souls she thought they all knew. She had even handed off her cellphone to him so he could make sure. If she would have known they didn't know she would have never done it. If she knew she would have never allowed herself to go any further into this, to absorb the first soul and then more… She wouldn't have done any of it had she knew… She wished she had gone back in her promise in the back of her mind. If she had she could start again… But he would have remembered, Sans always remembered.

"I don't understand…" All eyes looked up to Alphys and she willed herself to look up. "A-Absorbing a soul increases your power… But you don't have the k-kinda strength I-I'd expect f-from someone w-who has…" Looking down at her lap Frisk closed her eyes. "It's not as simple as taking them in to me. Absorbing is the word I use… It's better than stating that I destroy them… I-I don't understand it fully myself… But whenever I do it I'm… _ripping_ the determination from them… They never remain past ten minutes after I do so…" At this point she began to shake regardless of Sans inaudible support. She felt like a monster. She wasn't helping the souls move on she was just ending them. And yet every time she wished to spare them they would have none of it. You couldn't save everyone and she knew that but it was easier to say than to live. Placing her forgotten apple down, Frisk rose and dropped Sans' hand. "I'm sorry… But they are still out there and… And we don't know what to do… When I came back I thought you all knew already… I'm sure Asgore had his reasons but we can't keep this way up. I can't just keep absorbing them all… I just can't…" Moving away, Frisk left the room for her own seeking the solace of solitude.

In her room she crawled under the covers and pulled them over her head. She knew he would make her retell the fine details they hadn't covered. She knew he would scan over her face looking for any little bit of lies in order to confirm her words. Under his gaze, Frisk was very well aware that she would crack. And in the back of her mind that made her just a little bit more forgiving of the assault he was going to lay into Asgore before her interrogation.

* * *

Toriel had left the house for home not wishing to be in the presence of Asgore any longer. Undyne followed suit uncharacteristically silent as her anger stewed within. Alphys followed lingering behind knowing full well that Undyne's anger gravitated towards her for keeping the truth from her. It left the ex-pariarch, Papyrus and Sans. By then the shorter being had contained the wisp turning to his brother with a calm disposition. "Pap… I need you to go to Frisk." "Brother?" Scratching his skull he shrugged. "You saw how she was, Pap. We don't want to leave her alone to her thoughts. Kids been through enough without us by her side. We need to make up for that. Besides, you're her hero remember?" A flame within ignited and Papyrus stood proud before saluting Sans. "THAT I AM! RIGHT! YES! I WILL TEND TO THE HUMAN AND MAKE SURE THAT THEY COME OUT OF THIS SADNESS PLAGUING THEIR HEARTS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE HER SMILE ONCE MORE!" Filled with vigor, Papyrus moved to leave but when he stepped out the doorway he turned around looking at the back of Sans' head. "AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO SANS?!" Unbeknownst to him, his brother stared directly into Asgore's eyes his own blacked over with no signs of ever changing any time soon. "Heh, don't worry Papyrus. Go ahead." He lingered for a bit before running out the door catching the last bit of his brother's words.

"We're going to have a _ **heart** to **heart**._ "

* * *

 **Its that time again, kiddies.**

 **That's right, AN time.**

 **I want to have Asgore and Sans fight each other. I'm not sure why but the thought amuses me.**

 **By the way the fact that I can't use WingDing on this site drives me batshit. Just saying.**

 **Later, kiddo.**

 **~Muds**


	5. Chapter 5

W.D Gaster was many things. He was intelligent, wise, dedicated to his work.

Dead.

Or rather as dead as he could get, he supposed. He had no body. Time and space acted differently against him. He was still sentient however the world had forgotten him entirely and most who remembered him disappeared with him. Except three... And if he played his cards right four. Upon watching the child venture through the underground the first time he found slight amusement in it. She was much more timid then; the tender nine year old was haphazardly thrown into a world of chaos with out a friend to call her own. Truth be told? He expected her to be devoured alive. It was never the case as he saw as he continued to watch on with avid interest. This child had a silver tongue and a smile of gold. Easily she could twist even the darkest hearts into her favor and often did to succeed. She didn't need to gain any LOVE for those standing behind her were happy enough to gain it for her to keep her standing strong.

So he was surprised to realize that she had something to do with the resets in the time lines. Even more surprised when he realized that somewhere in that heart of gold she held a black void. He would witness, what he would call, her genocide run with avid distaste. Was this the same child? Truly? It could not be. How could someone so sweet and kind in one run pull back and murder those she once cared for. It was a mystery that plagued him until he realized that the girl was Frisk but was not Frisk. That the child he held on such simplistic terms was a lot more complicated than she seemed.

He did not have the displeasure of meeting the so called first child when she was around. But it wasn't hard to gather from viewing the world without him that she was a psychopath. Honestly, he wondered how his beloved king and queen managed to stay alive for so long seeing as they never realized the source of most of the monsters issues came from that adoptive brat. But who was he to judge the naivety of the once strong ruling family? It did not help their case however that they did not place two and two together when it came to the events surrounding their release from underground.

Chara (he believed that to be the first child's name yet he could have been wrong) had found her way into Frisk's heart. Perhaps through Frisk's new found bonds with Asriel or their connections to the golden flowers that entranced them so. Regardless of how she was there and on multiple occasions she attempted to possess her body. It wasn't until the second genocide that he realized there was no ways soul could change its intentions so dramatically. It wasn't until then that he saw a glimpse of the green and yellow stripped sweater in her most powerful moment... Frisk would fight so hard for peace but as long as Chara existed she would forever fail. And he would not tolerate that.

He could feel it during the very last run. Frisk wasn't oblivious to the other time lines, no, the child remembered it all with astounding recount. Unfortunately, despite understanding that those actions were not of her freewill, the guilt was strong. It was a good thing however that she did not have to suffer alone. Although he couldn't recall when he had become so laid back and unresponsive to the world around him, he remember a semblance of a smile coming over him when Frisk met Sans.

For the two of them it was a match made in heaven. For whoever messed with Frisk, a match made in hell. Perhaps that's why the dead skeleton (what an oxymoron) found himself watching over the child. It was time for Sans to have some peace even at the cost of forgetting him. It was time for one of them to move on. Though reprieved of the emotional connections the living held, he wasn't heartless. He remembered his dear old friend, he remembered their happiest times and their lowest.

The late night trips to Grillbys.

Sleeping at their desk in the lab and playing pranks to keep each other entertained.

The sounds of their laughter when they made a breakthrough...

The sounds of frustration when they discovered the anomalies of the time lines...

He remembered it all and cherished it all the same. He was the only one who remembered... Who truly cared... So when the opportunity came to aid him in a rare moment he did not hesitate. The first child chose to move in when Frisk was worn down, tired and strained from the battle with Asriel. As the child smiled at the fallen prince, Chara pushed forward unable and unwilling to wait any longer for the chance at life once more. She would be whole once more and once she was she would have all the fun she wished. Or at least that was her wish, Gaster on the other hand had other plans. Moving forward towards the righteous child, the lost soul struck out and ran his hand through Frisk's back. Gripping the first child's soul, he effortlessly ripped her from the human earning a light gasp from the unaware child who believed the painful sensation to be apart of Asriel's last futile attempts to fight her. He had his part to play in the end for no other could take care of the First child like he however what he wasn't aware of was the effect his actions would have. Nor the tsunami that would push past the flood gates. He could feel the girl's determination practically flowing off of her and if he were any other being he would have forgotten himself.

Quickly, before he lost the chance, the lost soul brought the first child back to his domain in the space between lines. There he finished what should have ended years ago, or to a degree he did. The evil child would not be withheld for long, so day by day he began the process of chipping her away bit by bit. Soon there would be nothing left. He had found a feeling of bliss filling him as he watching over those he once knew celebrating their new found freedom. But as he did he looked over and witnessed the wary glances of Frisk and Sans as they pondered if it would truly be the last time.

He had not questioned what the effects would be to removing Chara from Frisk. She wasn't the first child's reincarnation no matter how similar in appearance they were. And their ties to each other was that of a parasite to a host. Actually, 'twas that analogy that seemed to ring truer than any other description of Frisks bond to Chara. She was a human who lived in the human world; there was no reason for her to even ponder the complexities of determination before she arrived in the underground. But her meeting with Flowery put her on a course there was no turning back from. A course that awakened an ability her race had long since forgotten—one that could set him free. Put his soul to rest once and for all…

Gaster was many things.

Turning towards the prison that held Chara's soul he cocked his head. He was forgotten. He was dead. Yet now knowing that there was a chance to be released from this space between the lines he was something he never felt in his days as a lost soul.

He was desperate.

* * *

Tucked under the covers in a cocoon like shape, she looked over her hands silently. Guilt filled her as she realized that Asgore would be on grave terms with everyone just as they returned but she knew she couldn't go on without everyone being on the same page. The first time she absorbed… siphoned a soul's determination… It was horrible. Her LOVE had always remained low. She never had a point against her. And yet, as the determination drained from him and flowed into her—even though she had no idea at the time—she couldn't help but to feel like a murderer. Every single time she absorbed every ounce of determination she could gain from them she gained a feeling she didn't want to acknowledge. A feeling that made her sick to her very core.

Pure euphoria.

Pulling in further on to herself she closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep before her inner thoughts consumed her. She was distracted from them in another way however as her door announced the arrival of an unwanted guest. Maybe if she ignored them they would go away, but the intruder's voice told her clearly that he would not. "FRISK! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOUR HERO!" He stood proudly at the door waiting to hear some kind of confirmation that she heard him but she never gave one. After a few moments and he grew nervous before laughing. "NYEH-HEH-HEH! OVER COME WITH JOY AT MY ARRIVAL ARE WE?! WORRY NOT FRISK! I WILL CURE ALL YOUR AILS!" She still didn't answer and soon he found his confidence wavering.

Another ten minutes passed before he spoke once more, this time quieter and distressed just slightly. "May I come in, Frisk?" Once again he received no answer but he entered regardless. Pushing the door open, he spotted the lump under the sheets easily and moved to sit beside her. Frisk didn't even attempt to emerge from the sheet prison she encased herself in but she did cut him off before he spoke again. "Go away, Pap." He blinked, not fully registering her words. "I don't want to talk, I don't want to explain. I just…" She rubbed her arm not knowing how to explain what she wanted nor willing to try. Papyrus was no stranger to what people thought of him. He was often over optimistic and believed there was good in everyone and on top of that he recognized he was naïve to a fault… But he also understood that because of those things he was able to do things that others could not. Because of those things that's why he was present—not Toriel, not Sans. At the end of the day, his ways made him the perfect candidate to so the true hearts of those before him. They made him the only one Frisk would believe when he told her she had a golden heart, despite everything.

Filled with vigor once more, he pulled the sheets off of her, taking the human by surprise and without a word he hugged her much like he would to his brother when he was sullen. Frisk, displaced by the sudden movements could not do much against his actions and instead found herself looking at Papyrus as he held her tight. Pulling back as much as she could she started to sign but was interrupted. "You are no monster." She clamped up quick and just before she could question his words he continued. "I don't know what it feels like to take another's soul or determination but I, the great Papyrus, know that you are no monster. I do not know why or how you are able to do what you do but it doesn't make you any less Frisk than you were before you were able to." Frisk stared at the skeleton and after a while just rested her head on his shoulder no longer fighting back the comfort he offered. She, still, did not display all of her inner turmoil to him but he was willing to wait until she was ready. He was perfectly fine with just saving her day.

"Papyrus…?"  
"Yes?"

"You didn't even know I was human when you first saw me. How do you know I'm not a monster…?" Looking down at her agape, the skeleton soon grinned before laughing. "NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH! FRISK, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MERELY FAKED INNOCENCE IN ORDER TO ELUDE YOU!" Frisk couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips. "Oh really?" "YES! DON'T YOU KNOW? NOTHING SLIPS PAST ME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT BE FOOLED!" The laughed he let out was sillier than before and Frisk found herself laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"WORRY NOT FRISK! FOR I AND MY BROTHER WILL TAKE EXCELLENT CARE OF YOU! WE WILL FIGHT THIS MENACE SIDE BY SIDE! LIKE—" "Three peas in a pod?" "EXACTLY!" He hugged her tight gaining a whine from squashing her and subsequently a hug in return. This; this is exactly why she could, she wouldn't, do this alone. She had spent enough time without the support of her family fighting this battle. Now she needed it more than ever. "You're so great Pap…" "NYHEH-HEH-HEEH~!" Their sounds of laughter and content made its way down stairs, floating into the ears of the two monsters who remained. Sans released a quite breath as he realized Papyrus was successful in getting the human to come out of what stupor she was ready to put herself in. He could have just as easily have gone but he knew she expected it. He knew she was waiting for the interrogation he would set up the moment he could. There were things she wasn't telling, things Asgore did not understand. But he wouldn't push her right now. He was very well aware that his questions would just cause her to clam up and shut down. For the moment she needed to relax; needed to forget for just a moment.

In his time as a scientist under the king he realized three important things. One, there were somethings science could not solve. Two, sometimes there were things that you had to simply leave alone. And three, the world had mysteries that were best left untouched but when you opened that box there was nothing stopping chaos from pouring out. And yet all of those rules seemed to be broken by the monster in front of him in all of his stupidity. Because of his carelessness she was suffering and if she hadn't let it slipped that they had been in the underground they would have found the threat too late. And they didn't deserve that crap, not over this. "Sans?" Turning an illuminated eye towards the king, the skeleton smiled but it was anything but pleasant.

There were somethings that were just unspoken between the monsters and Sans. Like how protective he was over his brother. How they knew if any of them even dared to make him sad they would have hell to pay. How, albeit lazy, he could be a threat in his own right if pushed and how when he said something serious even in a light tone it was to be taken to heart. More recently, another item was added to the list of do nots when it came to Frisk. Though not held to the same light as Papyrus, no matter how much he adored someone his brother would always come first, she was like a little sister to him. Yet more than that… Twas strange and he wasn't quite sure himself the emotions that dwelled within when it came to his affection towards Frisk. But he knew one thing, like with his brother he shouldn't have trusted anyone with her magical growth. He had made the mistake of not following through with that before believing that her adoptive father would do well. And now she was suffering for it… He wasn't good at comforting as Papyrus was, but what he could do is make sure that Asgore never forgot this lesson. Before the other could speak once more, he was beside him. Before the king could register it, they were outside.

Two times Asgore fucked up. The second time, he was to pay dearly.

The gaster blasters were out and at the ready immediately pointing towards the displaced king. Generally, the usual light hearted skeleton wasn't willing to act when words sufficed but this went much further than what the ex-patriarch put Frisk through. Much further. Powering up, the blaster lingered behind him as he glared Asgore down menacingly. "I told you I didn't want her to put under anything extreme. I told you not to do anything that would put her in an extreme situation." Asgore jumped back and readied his pitchfork. There was no sense in talking to him, he knew that. There was nothing he could say to calm the skeletons inner rage. "You don't know how close you came to messing this all up for us. The one time we are set without fear, the one time we are allowed true hope—" The one time _he_ was allowed true hope. Sighing with a smile of pure exasperation he shrugged. "You're bone headed to the core." The expression didn't last however as his eye lit up and the gaster blasters went on the offense.

"Tibia honest, I should have known better. You were a horrible father before I don't know why I believed it would be different this time around." Asgore froze before looking at the skeleton darkly. The ex-patriarch was light-hearted and kind, but even he had his limits. "I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?" "You've no right to judge me. I was doing what I thought was best. You all wouldn't have been able to do anything different than I." "Oh really? Is that your opinion for good or will it change? Will it flip flop just like it did when we were at war? To think that Toriel was beginning to think that you had changed for the better—had convinced me even!" The gaster blasters circled around him as the skeleton cocked his head. ""What a clavicle error. Riddle me this: whats big, dumb and has lost two children going on three—?"In a millisecond, Asgore's weapon sliced through the air to meet the opposing monster. His hesitations about fighting Sans were gone and in its place rose his rage. They knew not his pain. They knew not how it killed him every day to wake up and realize his past sins hovered over him like cloud of smog. So when he brought down his weapon he did so with force but as it settled he realized that the skeleton was gone. Standing upon one of the goat skull weapons, Sans shrugged. "What? You thought I was just going to stand there? Buddy, please." Pulling his hands out of his pocket the skeleton threw out his hand. Bones that appeared and were scattered at the appearance of the blasters suddenly stood erect and levitated. He understood; finally he understood why he was truly so against allowing Frisk go off with Asgore. Why he had placed his foot down so firmly when normally he would allow himself to go with the flow. Although it had been stated before it finally hit home:

This timeline was final.

He had allowed himself the small inkling of hope and he was clinging so hard to it even though he had hardly noticed. For the first time he was allowed to _rest_ since this all started. Since he recognized massive anomalies in the time space continuum, since the first time he realized that there were powers going on be on the control of science…

Since he lost Gaster.

Since the world forgotten a man that moved to improve it for the better.

Since he realized hard work never mattered in a world that rewrites itself…

That there was no reason in bothering…

He allowed himself unknowingly to do the impossible and cling on to hope. To the one thing that supplied and kept that hope thriving... Without knowing he allowed himself to fall head first into the world Frisk painted when he had believed all to be lost. And he knew that was beyond dangerous; it was deadly. Because now that it was in his grasp he was never going to let it go. And just like he would when he felt the timelines were in danger he wanted nothing more than to eliminate the threat, rational or not. Reaching out he moved to scratch his cheek bone with his free hand, drove the tip of his pointer finger along it. "You don't realize just how much you are **_boned_** , do ya?" A femur bone turned to the ex-king as Sans winked. "First, you bring us all into a war that gets us trapped underground." The bone rushed forward and the king just barely managed to dodge. "Then, you allow experimentation on our own people. And when that failed you do another, as if messing with souls wasn't bad enough. This time your orders held love ones away from each other." Another bone rushed towards him nicking his shoulder armor just as he moved out of the way. Turning to Sans, Asgore glared up as the skeletons appearance grew more demonic in appearance. "And now your actions have put our future in jeopardy just when we are truly feeling the pleasures of freedom." A ring of femur bones rose and quickly and took their place behind him obediently. The skulls seemed to almost bounce in place, waiting anxiously for the command to release havoc.

 _"Get ready to have a **bad time**."_

* * *

 **Few things~**

 **There is a method to my madness. Picture if you would if you had to go through multiple lives countlessly and finally you were offered hope.**

 **Unbeknownst to yourself you finally allowed yourself the happiness you were denied only to have a possible even come upon you that could snatch it all away.**

 **And set you right back at level 1.**

 **I tried to keep that in mind when writing Sans. Toby has done a good job of keeping his characters humane but with humanity comes emotional out burst that even the chill beings can't hide. Especially if its been building behind a mask of hopelessness and bad puns.**

 **I hope I remained true to the character though. I feel I did but eh.**

 **EH.**

 **And I don't hate Asgore even though I'm giving him shit. But you know, past actions always come to bite you in the ass. Alphys may have gotten her hands dirty but our beloved goat king (is he a goat? ...cow...thing.) allowed it. Starts from the top ya know?**

 **Also Pap Frisk moment.**

 **Also Gaster's getting desperate.**

 **Remember to review so I know what I'm doing wrong, right and don't forget to follow~**

 **Welp, later, kiddo.**

 ** _~Muds_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**What's this? AN at the top?**_

 _ **Surprise time.**_

 _ **I draw a lot, but I could draw some more. I like Undertale. I can like Undertale some more. Everyone likes free art. Everyone should get free art.**_

 _ **Lets fix that.**_

 _ **I has the tumblr blog to cure all that ails ya. Head over there and hit me up with prompts.**_

 _ **Can range from short stories to doodles.**_

 _ **This is just for fun not to mention I have a life. (Oh snap sucker who knew.) I might even throw some extra things in there like animations.**_

 _ **Major surprise. The reason I posted this story up was to see the traffic it would get. Why?**_

 ** _So these are things._**

 ** _Cause I don't always fandom (actually I never do) but when I do, I fandom hard._**

 ** _Also did I mention I've never tumblr in my life? Ever?_**

 ** _This is going to be fun._**

 ** _So you should head over to my profile and get that info so you can follow the blogs._**

 ** _Or not._**

 ** _I'm just saying._**

 ** _Later kiddo,_**

 ** _~Muds_**

* * *

He stood over the taller monster tossing a femur up and down dully. The skulls moved through the air sporadically and with a snort he closed his eyes. Asgore didn't sit there and take it no, but just like the others would be he was at a severe disadvantage when pit against him. Still he'd be lying if he said he didn't need to get his jacket fixed after this. Upon hearing the sounds of Asgore up righting himself, Sans opened one eye. "You know, the world would be a better place without you. Truly I had believed that Frisk was the issue before but…" Shaking his head he shrugged. "All issues start from the top." Gritting his teeth, Asgore held to his pitch folk tightly. "I may not be a sentry any more, but I consider my task in kind to be the same."

"Being lazy?"

"Funny."

Looking down at Sans with hard eyes he sneered. "I would never allow anything to happen to Frisk under my watch. I wasn't sending my child into danger alone, Sans. I was there protecting her every step of the way." "Forgive me if I don't believe you and if I find myself not caring about your reasoning. It appears that every time you say something there is some crap attached to it to make you believe in it more than anyone else." Shrugging Sans shoved his hands in his pocket. "But whatever floats your boat. I can do this all day." Opening the other eye, his grin widened. "How about you?"

His armor was cracked. A trail of blood ran down his forehead and into the hair of his beard making it matted with the dried blood liquid. Though he stood tall he knew when he had been bested and this was one of those times. Still despite this he stood strong even as fear ran through him when he made eye contact with the monster before him. "Huh… Who knew there was something left in that pushover of a soul of yours?" One final time, Asgore launched an attack working hard in an attempt to harm Sans. "You sit and judge yet you are not free of your own sins!" Taking to dodging instead of teleporting, Sans raised an eyebrow unable to help his curiosity at the ex-kings words. "Twas not I who had the power to make a difference and merely sat there! Twas not I who walked away from the opportunity to make a change; who became complacent!" Was this the game he was playing at? Trying to get a rise out of him. There were many things that Sans could brush off. After living through multiple timelines he had learned that putting stock into anger wasn't worth it in the long run. He had no true intentions of killing Asgore honestly. It would be too much of an issue… Toriel and Frisk would never forgive him. Undyne would surely hunt him down and Pap (although he would never abandon him) would never see him again. No, he just wanted to teach him a lesson.

So he merely gave a shrug before disappearing and appearing some ways away smirking besides himself. "Like I haven't heard that before. Come on, Asgore. You know you can't get under—" "I wasn't the one that gave up when he died." There were many things that Sans could brush off but this wasn't one of them. Before Asgore could continue his words his fist connected with his jaw. Before he could recover, another connected to his gut. If possible, things had become even more personal than before and all thoughts to spare the ex-king left his mind. The physical assault continued until the skeleton threw the king back violently. His back made contact with a tree expelling the air from his lungs and leaving him a crumbled pile upon the ground. He shouldn't have brought it up. He knew better yet he did it anyway… He deserved this. He deserve the sight of Sans losing himself to anger, to the gaster blasters that were floating behind him charging up. He could feel the weight of his sins crawling up his back and as blue filled his vision he was fine with it. He was okay.

And then— _green._

* * *

She laughed as Papyrus went googly eyed and pulled his scarf over his face. "STOP! I can't stop laughing if you keep making that face!" "WHAT FACE?! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT MAKE FACES! NYHEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!" She was rolling by this point, holding on to her stomach as Papyrus struck a pose. She made to say something else but was quickly interrupted as the room filled with a light blue. Looking at each other with worried looks, the pair raced to the window only to come upon the sight of battle they were completely unaware of. Neither party moved as they watched. Papyrus knew in his heart that Sans would not kill the king and although he wished to stop him he knew very well that that if he didn't get this out it would only linger. He looked over at Frisk and smiled before laughing aloud. "NYHEH-HEH-HEH! FRISK! WORRY NOT! MY BROTHER IS HARMLESS! HE—" "Hush." Looking down confused, he watched as the girl pointed out at the window. "Look Papyrus. Really, look." Blinking, for once the normally loud skeleton fell silent as he turned his head to the scene unfolding before him.

Was it really his brother…? Truly? Sans was lazy. Sans didn't fight and even when he did he beat him relatively easily, after all he only had one health point. Sans rather use words and sleep all day. Sans wasn't a fighter. He wasn't… But no amount of denial could cover what he was witnessing. His brother moved faster than the speed of light as he attacked the ex-king, receiving minimal damage only to his hoodie when he failed to teleport quick enough. Deep down, Papyrus felt a unsettling feeling rise up as his brother took his place upon one of the skulls he had summoned. Every blast directed at Asgore was lethal however in his attempt to absorb everything he realized one very important thing. Looking down at Frisk, mouth agape, he tried to see if she realized the same and the somber look on her face let him know she knew it all too well. That, however, wasn't enough to stop him however from flinching when he realized that his brother was only playing.

He couldn't help but to compare it to a cat playing with a mouse before the kill although Sans wasn't going to kill him. He wasn't. "W-WORRY NOT FRISK! I AM SURE-!?" The both of them jumped as they witnessed the scattered femur bones lift off from the ground and rush at Asgore. As they witnessed the grin upon his face grow. Frisk knew very well, all too well, that if Sans wanted to do some real damage he would have done it. He would have done it without a second thought and if he really wanted to kill Asgore he'd be dead… It was hard not to know that… So many times she was on the other end of that blaster in different lines. On a few occasions, she even had the pleasure of having her life stolen from her because of them. However, it wasn't to say that she didn't deserve it. No, she knew she did. The dust that remained of Papyrus sealed that deal quickly. Once again, she flinched as her surrogate father was thrown back and had to clench her fist at the sight.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that Asgore had to bare the wait of everything. It wasn't fair that he had no support. It wasn't fair that after the death of his child he was left to mourn without Toriel because he believed war would protect them all. It wasn't fair that without guidance he had messed up. It wasn't fair that her kind hearted, golden flower loving father was tossed the worse life had to offer. It wasn't fair that he was the scapegoat—his aggressions be damned. It just wasn't fair. He put them through a lot yes but, he didn't mean it. He really didn't mean it. She watched as Sans goaded him and witnessed her father lose his temper for the first time during the fight. She didn't want to know what was being said in the least. There was something of a sigh of relief when the fighting began to simmer down. The monster and the human shared in a soft but wary smile, their nervousness over the situation initially dispersing just a bit. But as they turned their eyes back they witnessed their worst fears. Once again, she had no idea what fell from Asgores mouth but the look on Sans face… The look he gave after the initial hurt he failed to hide was what nightmares were made of…

And then he as gone. The small glimpses they caught of him were only apparent when he made contact with Asgore. She didn't remember when she took off. It was hard to pin point the exact moment but she knew. Oh God, she fucking knew. She couldn't hear Papyrus screaming her name in a attempt to stop her out of fear that she would get hurt. She couldn't register her own footsteps as they flew down the stairs nor the sounds of the door slamming open. All she knew was she had to get there—she had too! No matter his sins she would not lose either of them not to death and certainly not to regret of past actions. All she remembered was stepping in front of her father just in time as he slumped down. As the blast raced towards them she held out her hands automatically…

And then— _green_.

* * *

The blast was deflected the instant it touched the green heart. He teleported back just in time to avoid being hit by his own attack but when he appeared back he realized the full extent of his damage. He hadn't meant to take it that far. He didn't need to think twice before banishing the skulls and bones. And the moment Frisk's shield dropped he made his way over only to be beaten to the catch by Papyrus. The human fretted over her father making sure he was alright. She received a wary smile from him and in returned she gave one of her own before helping him sit right. "Frisk." "Hmm. Don't worry, it's okay now." Using the end of her sleeve she wiped off his face and chuckled gently. "You're getting rusty old man…" "Frisk…" Standing up fully, Frisk turned to Papyrus with a smile. "Papyrus?" "Y-YES!?" "Please help, Asgore inside. Get him settled and tend to his wounds. I'll be up in a bit." Turning her back to them, she stepped forward before coming to stand before Sans. "FRISK?" "He's bleeding Papyrus. Time to show me what you're made of. True heroes always help the hurt no matter what." "Y-YES! OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN." "Heh, I know you won't Pap."

Coming towards her father she squeezed his hand and gave him a loving look before releasing him into Papyrus' kept her smile in place until she heard the screen door shut. And the moment it did, it dropped into a stoic expression. Looking up shamefacedly, Sans shoved his hands a little deeper into his pockets before meeting her eyes. "Frisk—…" "You know what? Monsters are just as bad as humans." He paused, not knowing how to respond. "You all blame each other picking the easiest scapegoat then ignore the fact that you all have your parts to play in your futures, your present and your past. I've seen what you look like in the face of hopelessness, Sans. His hopelessness just appears different than yours."

She shrugged. "I can't say that a thrashing wasn't in order… He needed to pay for his past crimes I get that. But you went too far…" She looked down grasping the words before looking up. "I won't let my LOVE increase for anyone. If I didn't care I would attack you where you stand for going overboard. That is my father, adopted or not, and just like Toriel I rather allow my LOVE to skyrocket before I let anyone take them from me." "Frisk—" "I remember. I remember that look you gave Asgore. That feeling of dread I got when you came to take me out in other timelines… I don't know what you two said to each other but this will end after today. Do you understand me?"

The skeleton couldn't help but to stare at Frisk as she spoke. Honestly, he was expecting her to come guns blazing in an attempt to whoop his ass for what he did. And honestly, he would have stood there and took it. But when she spoke instead he couldn't help the overwhelm rush of guilt that came over him as she spoke. Turning his head away, he chuckled softly. "You've gotten bossier over the years kid." "With good reason." They fell into silence and he rubbed the back of his skull.

"I didn't mean to hurt him that badly…"

"I know."

"I just lost control a bit..."

"I know."

"I would never…"

"…I know."

But neither missed the skepticism behind her confirmation even though he didn't wish to linger on it... "To be frank, I'm kinda surprise you are trying to beat the marrow out of me right now." To that she couldn't help but to grin. "I would but that's the good thing about being so close to all of you." Placing her hand over her heart she cocked her head. "I know where to hurt you and I know no greater punishment will come than for you to sit and wallow in the guilt that will bubble up." His smile fell just a bit as he stared at her incredulously. "Because you have no bigger enemy than yourself, Sans." The statement rang just a bit too close to home and he couldn't help the sweat that fell. She was right. Physical attacks only went so far, but nothing ate at him more than the guilt of his own sins. Damn, he was a hypocrite… What's worse, he had to be shown that by a sixteen year old… Scratching the back of his skull he mumbled. "Well… Shit kid…" Turning on her heels, Frisk moved to go inside. "I know where to hurt you without raising my hands, but I have my limits… I don't ever want to fight you Sans. Not again, not in any time. So please… Don't force my hand." The statement brought up a feeling of deja vu from a time where Frisk ran rampant. A time where she was on the other side of that warning. "You know I'd never do that kid."

Frisk didn't say a word. Her eyes seemed to harden a bit as she stared him down but after a moment she continued on past the door never looking back. Her lack of a definitive response bothered him but he brushed it off. He would never put her in a position to fight him. Not now, not ever. As she made her way past the living room and up the stairs he followed. Yet he was quickly stopped by the sight of his brother waiting nervously upon the sofa. Instantly, he began to regret his actions quicker than he believed he would. It was one thing to hear Frisk say it, but another to realize how foolishly he had acted so close to his brother. He was starting to hate the fact that she was right a good portion of the time. Giving a soft smile, Sans went over and shrugged. "Sup, bro?" Apparently, it had been the right thing to say, for Papyrus lit up quickly yet just as quickly deflated. "You hurt Asgore pretty bad…" "Was an accident…" "Sans... I-I didn't know…" Papyrus fell silent and that guilt rose up just a bit more. How much had Papyrus seen? What did he think of him now? The worry that bubbled up rose to extreme levels but soon he made eye contact once more. He witnessed the grin upon his brother's face grow and grow until it could grow no more. "I didn't know you had been taking our training sessions to heart!" …What? "I…I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! BUT YOU MUST NOT HURT ANYONE! I COULD NOT HEAR WHAT HE SAID TO MAKE YOU THAT ANGRY BUT FEAR NOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TAKE AWAY ALL THAT AILS YOU!"

His first mistake was blinking. His second mistake was leaving himself wide open. The shorter skeleton quickly found himself in the taller skeleton's embrace, his feet dangling of the floor. "Pap?" "THERE! EMOTIONAL STABILITY THRIVES BETWEEN THE BONDS OF TWO SIBLINGS. SO UNTIL YOU ARE STABLE ONCE MORE I SHALL SHOWER YOU WITH MY LOVE. IT SHALL DISPELL NEGATIVE EMOTIONS AND ALLOW YOU TO HAVE A CLEAR MIND BROTHER!" Sans looked on in bewilderment at first before smirking despite himself and resting his head on Papyrus' shoulder. "You're so cool bro." "NYHEH-HEH-HEH!" He remained with Papyrus until the other had worn himself out. He surprised himself a bit with the fact that he was still awake but he knew he couldn't sleep just yet. Looking at the clock he frowned. Nine pm; time flew. It had to be at least four hours since Frisk broke up the fight and yet she didn't emerge from her bed room. He didn't expect her too really; if Papyrus was injured he knew fully well that he wouldn't leave his side. Still, there were answers that he needed and despite everything he wanted them.

Carefully, he moved Papyrus so that he would lean on the other side before getting up and walking to the room. Upon opening the door, he witnessed Frisk sitting at Asgore's bed side waiting patiently for the old monster to awaken. "I figured you wouldn't wait." He shrugged. "Was never my strongest virtue—" "Bullshit." "When it comes to getting answers." Leaning back in her chair, Frisk looked over with a light frown. "Where do you want me to start? I mean…Somethings like the dream… They feel personal." "I won't tell a soul." "…It's a long story." "I've got an eternity." Looking at him deadpanned she raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever plan to respond in puns revolving being a skeleton?" "When hell freezes over." Taking a seat next to her, Sans leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Look kid, all stories start one way. Asgore gave the meat but what I'm worried about is the transferring of determination from one soul into you, its effects, how many you've "consumed" and what the hell you were dreaming about earlier today."

The mention of the dream caused her to grow ridged visibly and she dug her nails into her arm, a action that did not escape his attention. "What I told Alphys is the same I'm going to tell you. I don't know how I'm able to do it I just do… The very first time it was like… Like automatic you know? I just did it because I knew I could do it. Or rather my body knew? I don't know how to explain it… Asgore was the first to realize it was determination and not the souls I was out right absorbing. Like I said earlier, I would have held too much LOVE if I absorbed the souls. You would have known it the moment I came back. But every time I snatch their determination away I get better at it. At first it was an accident. The second time, we went to test it out and it wasn't until I felt threatened again that I was able to snatch it. The third time I began to realize what it takes… A mixture of wanting to…" She flinched and he waited patiently knowing she was trying to find the right words. "A mixture of wanting to destroy but wanting to resist fighting at the same time." "That makes no sense kid." "Yea well the easiest way to put it is like this, you know when humans give us the dirty looks in public? When they talk and do mean things to Papyrus that you and I notice but he wouldn't? That feeling of wanting to hurt them but not really wanting to damage them? That's what it takes. That's the feeling I have to grab a hold on too in order to snatch away their determination."

He narrowed his eyes at her, staring unwaveringly. He understood but just barely; it would take time to fully understand why such a vague emotion was the catalyst but now was not the time. "And once you have that determination…?" She shook her head. "Results may vary is a understatement. The very first time it felt like I was going to be sick—no scratch that I was sick. A continuous barf feast up until the next night. The second time I got all… Glowy eyed and that just went away on its own within the next few hours. When I finally figured out the catalyst…" She hesitated before looking down. "I was very much aware of where I was. But I was also aware of another…" Once more he waited but his impatience got the best of him. "Another…?" "I want to say timeline but it wasn't it was like knowing there was something going on in between. Every time Asgore spoke to me he had to repeat himself cause there was enough static to distract me every time. It was…annoying. Not to mention disorienting." "You've said you've done this three times. How many more?"

Frisk pursed her lips and dug her nails deeper into her arm. "Five times above ground…" "How many in the underground, Frisk?" She almost winced at the tone of his voice. Although on the outside it didn't hold any vice, she was able to look past it into the real tone behind it. "…" " _Frisk._ " "I-I lost count after thirty in the second year… There are a lot down there Sans— _a lot._ Asgore wanted to go to the core but in our entire time there we weren't really able to leave Snowdin. It was just too much and by the time we finally thinned them out—" "You had to come home." "Exactly…" He took in everything she said with precision and she couldn't help but to shift in her seat. It was always very weird to see Sans become so serious, she hated it. She wished he could remain his happy go lucky punny self however she knew it was better this way. "You mentioned that your eyes went white once before in connection to the lost souls. I'm guessing that's why they did the same when I woke you up." She fidgeted. "What where you dreaming of kid?" "Not what who… Sans, what do you remember about Flowey?"

Raising an eyebrow he played along. "Not much really but bits and pieces linger. You told me he took our soul and of course that he is really Asriel. But kid, what does—" "For the longest time I believed I was talking to him in my dreams ever since me and Asgore reentered the underground. They were quiet dreams. Really just there to provide him with some sort of comfort. I thought that's what they were at first, just dreams. But once I woke up with one of the golden flowers in my hand. It was too much of a coincidence. I began to take the dream more seriously and would always do my best to at least leave him with a smile… But it would always faulter bit by bit." Looking at her hand she closed her eyes. "This time he wasn't smiling. He was so upset, he believed we had forgotten him. I told him we wouldn't. We couldn't forget him…" She began to shake as she remembered the creature that came before him.

"But it wasn't him… Or at least I don't think it was him… I…I didn't look up at first I knew something was wrong. His voice was different, like the static I heard when my mind was all cloudy the second time. There was something old about him… You know? Like when you enter the presence of someone who just knows while you're standing there without a clue." He was sitting up right now, his entire body turned towards her with eyes opened and sweat falling down his brow. He didn't dare interrupt her. "I became to creeped out to stay in place though and I tried to shove away from him. The world turned and I was falling but he grabbed me. I'm not sure why but I'm not sure what he wanted from me either. …When I finally looked up his face… God, Sans, his face… He wasn't anyone I've ever seen before but I know for a fact he was a skeleton."

No.

"He wore a black suit but his skull was cracked… Like he fell and smashed it on something."

 _No._

Frisk looked over to Sans but was taken back by the look of sheer fright upon it. Alerted, she reached over and touched his shoulder snapping him out of his stupor. "Sans? Sans, what's wrong? What happened?" "Did he give you a name?" He had to know. He had to be sure. If she didn't have a name he would write it off. He would make amends with Asgore and they would find someway to deal with the lost souls and put everything behind them. He wouldn't have to go chasing the past. He could focus on the present and forget about the timelines, the resets…The space inbetween… But the heavens were never kind to Sans and as Frisk opened her mouth he wished he had never asked her to speak the name that had haunted him so. "He said his name was Gaster."

 ** _No._**


	7. Chapter 7

She watched the lights in his eyes dimmed until there was nothing left but black. There wasn't a time, even when she fought him indifferent timelines, that she had ever witnessed Sans go so still. So quiet… Her own breath had slowed as if her body unconsciously worried that the noise from it would disturb whatever thoughts were going through his mind. There was hesitation in her movements, but soon she felt herself reaching out. Just as the tips of her fingers made contact with the skeleton's jacket he shot up and placed a hand over his mouth. "You fucking with me, kid?" Frisk jumped at the curse but did not linger on it before sitting up straight. "Why would I do that?" Her throat was killing her. Sometimes she would regret going mute for so long during her childhood and this was one of those times. "Because that is impossible that's why. It's fucking impossible. There is no way on this green earth that Gaster could have been contacting you. Because if he had been then that means…" Not 'means', meant.

It _meant_ that Gaster was still out there.

It _meant_ that he was still very sentient.

It _meant_ that he was very well aware of what was going on.

 _It meant he was watching._

And that alone was enough to cause a shiver to go down his back. Because not only did that mean that he was up to something but he wanted them to know he was up to something—and he found a way. The Gaster he remember wasn't an evil man. No, he didn't have a bad bone in his body. However, his Gaster and that…thing that was floating around might as well have been two different things. What's worse is he was planning something involving Frisk and he was willing to bet something involving the lost souls. It explained why he continuously felt something in the forest when Frisk was away. It explained why the threat could never leave the forest—it couldn't go too far away from where their keeper rested. It couldn't leave the area around the underground. If there was any color to his face it drained away quickly and Frisk didn't fail to notice. "Sans? Sans, come one you're scaring me…"

A dry laughter left him and he covered his eyes. "I'm scaring you? That's rich. You are telling me that my old colleague who quote on quote died is really still kicking around. No, not died..." He began to pace back and forth rapidly. "Gaster didn't die. He got stuck in between timelines after falling into the core… He's really still there…" She blinked. "Sans… What are you talking about…?" "For all intents and purposes kid, you just made contact with someone who doesn't even exist anymore…" Frisk couldn't help but to stare at him as silence fell upon them. She didn't quite understand the ramblings that fell from his mouth but one thing she did understand was this bad day just got worse. With a soft sigh she mumbled gently.

"This is neither the time nor place I guess. We can't look into this further until we are both alone and able to speak freely."

"There will never be a time or place, kid. You can't side step someone who is everywhere yet nowhere."

"Then what are we going to do then, Sans? You obviously know more than I do but right now we're shooting into darkness." Finally reclaiming his seat, the skeleton narrowed his eyes once more and sighed. "I need to get my notes. Luckily, I had the foresight to bring everything from the underground." Turning his eyes towards her his perpetual grin grew tight. "In the meantime, kid, stay put. I have my theories but nothing set in stone. And don't let anyone enter that forest. Do you understand me?" The look on his face left no room for jokes or arguments so she merely nodded. Folding her arms over her chest she looked away. "Seriously, Sans who is Gaster? Maybe—?" She didn't get to say anything else. Looking over she noticed an empty spot where Sans once stood. Standing up frustrated she stomped down a foot. "OR pull a magic act and disappear. Yea, let's go with that. Not like I get a say anyway."

Flopping back down in her seat, the irritated teen crossed her legs over her knees before grumbling about stupid teleporting skeletons. She just hoped he was going off to do anything stupid. Though it wasn't Sans' style too, it also wasn't his style to let anything rile him up either. Yet despite their chat it seemed that there were now more questions than answers and all of them revolved around a single name. And all she could do was wait for the answers to come find her along with a certain someone.

Three.

It took exactly three days for that no good skeleton to show his face once more and she was not amused when he did. She was stuck playing cleaning up between Toriel and Asgore. Stuck dealing with a flipped Undyne and reassuring his poor brother that he would be back soon enough. Frisk had enough patience to spare amongst a armada but even she had her limits. Looking back on the past three days it was a miracle she didn't bite anyone's head off with her silent words. On the third night, she hoarded herself away in her room fuming silently over recent events.

* * *

 _Toriel came back the very next morning. She was wasn't surprised to see the house still, after the revelations of the other night it made sense. Her poor child... What she must have had to go through on her own... Her anger towards Asgore rose once more and she pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe it. Did he have no pride? No shame? Didn't he worry about their daughter's safety? Did he not learn from what happened to their past children that she was too be protected at all cost? Entering the skeleton brother's house, Toriel moved to the living room only to be stopped by the sight of Frisk. Sitting indian style on the chair she stared up at the ceiling dully and for a moment she wasn't sure that the human adolescent had even heard her. And then she spoke. "Hi mama." Despite herself, Toriel broke out into a wide smile but its progression was halted by her next words._

 _"We need to talk." Blinking, she nodded before taking a seat next to her. Before she could say anything however, Frisk once more took a hold of the situation. "Yesterday, after you left, Sans and Asgore got into a fight." Toriel became alert instantly. Had Asgore lost his mind? Challenging Sans— "He didn't start it. Sans wasn't happy about the situation and decided to teach him a lesson." What? Rubbing the back of her head, she shrugged. "And he would have done more than that if I didn't intervene. But while scolding him, I brought up something that I want you to think about before you speak to dad…"_

 _She stared Toriel dead in the eyes and for a moment the monster became lost in a sea of brown. "Although we would all like to pretend you all never did wrong by me everyone at some point has. And everyone, in kind, has gain my sympathy, my mercy and my forgiveness." Scratching her head she chuckled. "I'm sorry this is…weird. I'm getting really tired of speaking aloud you know? I hear my voice and it doesn't even sound like me." Toriel smiled gently. "Its' matured." "Ugh, don't remind me. I'm getting old." Laughing softly, Toriel shook her head. "You're only sixteen, Frisk." There. There it was. The **look** ; it was an expression that fell across her daughter's face whenever she knew something they didn't. Whenever she shared a glance with Sans when they thought no one was looking. The look always left a bad taste in her mouth but it was something Frisk wore more and more often the longer she knew her. "Only sixteen, huh…?" Shrugging it off, the girl sighed. "But I'm getting off track… Toriel, no one who stepped into this house is without their fair share of sins. The only difference is that Asgore's was amplified because of his position." Closing her eyes she recounted the sins._

 _"Alphys and her experiments. Her lies to lead me along eventually causing me to fight Mettaton when the fight wasn't his to begin with… Undyne and her impatience. Her ideology that violence will cure all—even if her target is a powerless child. Sans' stoic dispositions towards the world and general unwillingness to step forward until he must. Or until his hand is pushed… Even our beloved Pap attempted to spill my blood at one point."_

 _Opening her eye half way she locked eyes with her adoptive mother once more but Toriel could not hold her gaze. She knew where she was going with this. "But you are the very first one to strike at me. You, the one that holds me so close." Her heart fell and she couldn't even deny her words even though she wanted too. Maybe if she had been there by his side… Maybe if she had stuck it out just a little bit longer… "I—" Frisk stood up quickly and stretched, popping the bones of her back as she did. "MY POINT!" She stated loudly in a light tone. "Is that you are all hypocrites. And that one's position doesn't weigh against them in a world where they no longer lead." Turning to face her fully. "I've see you two happy, mama. Happier than I've ever seen either of you in a long time. So stop playing the blame game." She reached out and waited for her mother to take her hand and when she did she helped her up. "We got a sick goat monster man thing up there with wounds up the butt." "Frisk!" "SO you should do the healing thing that you do and play nice."_

 _Toriel gave her a stern look and she only grinned in response. "You've become quite mouthy." Her grin dropped. "Did I? Sans said something about that too—?" She was cut off as Toriel pulled her to her chest and held her close. "Yes you have… Yet somehow it fits you perfectly…" Frisk blinked before reaching out slowly and hugging the woman back happily. "Be happy mama. His mistakes are in the past and he was alone when he made them. Don't leave him alone for his future to be riddled with them too." She received a squeeze to let her know Toriel was listening and with that the woman pulled away and headed upstairs. Frisk watched silently until the woman was out of sight and when she was she promptly flopped down on the couch, vowing silence for the rest of the day._

 _It was certainly the easiest out of the three days._

 _The second being the most severe._

 _When she had gone through training she had promised herself that she would not abuse what she had learned… Nor would she pick up the knife unless it was an extreme situation. What she didn't expect however, was for that extreme situation to come at the hands of Undyne. Toriel had taken her words to heart and she was glad. It didn't mean Asgore got off easily however, oh no that wasn't her mother's way. He was still getting the cold shoulder on things, snapped at and scolded. But her words held a rounded edge compared to the way she would have been if Frisk didn't say anything. She even took care of him when he appeared a little worse for wear. "I told you not to do those pushups, idiot. You're back was already brushed from the fight the strain didn't help at all." Papyrus laughed maniacally. "FRISK HAS TOLD ME THAT PUNISHMENT FOR FAILURE DURING THEIR TRAINING SESSION WAS 100 PUSH UPS! A TRUE HERO CANNOT GIVE AN ORDER THAT THEY CANNOT ACHIEVE THEMSELVES!" Frisk's grin grew and she began to sign. 'And it's payback for the over four thousand pushups he made me do.' Sighing Asgore rubbed the small of his back. "Such a cruel daughter…"_

 _She was in the middle of signing something else when she was interrupted. Swiftly, Undyne came storming in through the door eyes on fire. Popping up out of his seat, Papyrus bounded towards her. "UNDYNE! YOU HAVE ARRIVED JUST IN TIME! WE—" He feel silent as the woman shot him a dark look and shrunk. Raising an eyebrow Toriel addressed her in kind. "Is there something wrong Undyne?" "Need to borrow the kid for a moment." Perking up, Frisk rose from her seat before grinning at Toriel and Asgore. "Alright. Mum, dad, I'll be back soon. Okay?" Toriel frowned before nodded. "Alright… You two be careful." Undyne smiled before ruffling Frisk' hair like a mad woman. "Don't worry Toriel, we'll be back before you know it." Grinning, the human waved at her family before following Undyne out._

 _Frisk wasn't oblivious to the tight air that surrounded Undyne as they left the house. But she wasn't going to comment, not just yet. Looking over, she cocked her head as their paced picked up. Soon they were running and soon they were at the edge of the forest. Pulling Undyne's shirt, she finally got the woman to look back at her before she signed. 'What are you doing?' "I want to see what's in there." As if flicking a switch Frisk went ridged. 'We cannot go in there under any circumstances.' "Come on, kid. Between you and me we can—" "I said no, Undyne." What was it with her family and never listening to her unless she opened her mouth? It was like they were trying to force her to talk. The though alone caused her ire to rise. "Kid we can do—" "I'm not going to play hero because you feel lost in this situation Undyne. I'm not helping you."_

 _Before she could blink she found her shirt in the monster woman's grasp as she was lifted off of the ground. "I ain't giving you a choice, kid." Frisk frowned looking at the other distraught. "I don't want to fight you Undyne. Let's just go home. We can't go in there." Baring her fangs, Undyne growled at her but Frisk remained firm. Gripping her shirt tighter, the ex-captain pulled the human to her so that they were face to face. "You and Asgore went off without us fighting this damn silent war as if we couldn't help! As if we were weak!" Frisk stared the woman in the eyes and after a moment sighed looking completely exasperated. "This isn't a matter of pride, Undyne. You think we wanted to fight?" "Of course you didn't, little miss mercy. He should have come back and gotten me. We could have—" "Could have what Undyne? Speared it to death?"_

 _Chuckling without amusement Frisk rolled her eyes. "You know it was funny when I was younger but you are really a class act. Just without the class." She was thrown to the ground the moment the last words left her mouth and as she looked up she witness a spear appearing in the other's hand. "You think you're cute! Well we'll see. We'll see just how powerful you've really gotten. It's rematch time brat! If you and Asgore are so damn determined to keep the rest of us out of this fight you are going to have to prove to me you are able to handle yourself!" Frisk rose up and dusted off her pants before standing straight. Her soul projected out before her first in red, however as she lifted her hand she smiled sadly. She wasn't surprised… Undyne could not accept the fact that she as a warrior was left out of the battle when someone weaker than her was thrown into the front lines. It just wasn't her way and she wouldn't have become the captain of the guard if she settled for less. "Undyne… I don't want to fight you…" She was quickly cut off as one of Undyne's spears flew at her. It sliced her cheek as she remained still and her eyes widened…_

 _She wasn't playing… Not at all._

 _But she had hoped…_

 _Placing her hand over her cheek she looked down gritting her teeth. "Sucks for you, kid. Because I want to fight you." Look up with sorrow filled yet enraged eyes. "I don't want to fight…" Undyne narrowed her eyes and sent another spear flying towards her at an alarming speed. Yet this time it never made contact as a green heart deflected it. "I don't want to." A pulse emitted from her and Undyne shifted her footing knowingly. Her eyes became fierce and the green heart soon turned yellow. "But I have no problem defending myself." The fish woman's grin grew and without a word she summoned more spears. "Let's go brat!" The squadron of spears rushed towards the human but she didn't deflect them. Each spear was met head on with a bullet well placed in order to cancel them out. Distracted by the sight, Undyne moved to taunt the girl but quickly realized twas neither the time nor place as a projectile made its way towards her. Ironically like her spear early, the bullet grazed her cheek splitting the skin in order to mimic the human's new wound. Scowling, she narrowed her eyes and attacked once more this time attempting to focus harder._

 _But just she was getting ready to go on the offensive Frisk moved before her eyes fill with regret…and determination. The barrage of bullets was almost blinding but the more she looked into them the more she realized they were sporadic—random. Her spears met each one head on and yet she spent so much time focusing on countering each of Frisk's attacks that she didn't notice the human come right up to her. Not until her fist was literally in her face. But she never made contact with her, instead a pulse stronger than any she had ever felt the human create was released. And although she did not fly back, the ex-Royal Guard quickly found herself staggering back and dropping her spears as her focus broke. "What are—?" It was her turn to do the talking. Her small hands snatched the woman's tank top and yanked her down before glaring at her with as much rage as her tiny heart could muster._

 ** _"THIS ISN'T A GAME!"_**

 _The volume of her voice was like a smack to the face and once more Undyne was rendered too shocked to reply. "You think we were doing this for fun?! Because we wanted to play hero?! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?!" It was the first time that she had seen the human truly upset; no, not upset. **Angry**. "Do you think that I've gone through all this since I was nine years old because I am trying to best you? To gain some stupid celebrity status as the top warrior?!" Releasing her, Frisk stood back and allowed her soul to return to its normal red status before her. "You wanna play hero so badly, Undyne? Want your place in this silent war? Take it. Go on! Take my soul!" Shock rang out through the monster and she stepped forward. "K-Kid what are you talking about?! I'd never take your stupid soul! I just…" Undyne didn't know why she was even there. The previous night she had spoken to Alphys about the entire situation, grilling her wife for details on the situation. The more the scientist attempted to drill home that they could do nothing, that Frisk was the only one who could manage to contain the situation on her own…_

 _She felt helpless._

 _Once she was the champion amongst her people. Someone who everyone went to and now? Now she was just as lost as they was. Now she was the one fumbling in the dark and she had been ever since they emerged from the underground. And she hated it. She hated having to rely on others. She hated being left in the dark. She hated not having all the answers first and she hated having to hold back. The more she thought about it the tighter she clenched a fist she didn't even know she made. "I hate this… I hate not being able to do anything. Of being useless…" Looking up at Frisk with new found determination she scoffed. "Damn it kid, just—! …Just don't try to do everything on your own. We're here for you. I'm here for you! For the both of you! Even if it is something small let us know! Don't keep us in the dark." The expression of rage and ire remained upon the human's face for a little bit longer before it turned into absolute vexation. Holding out her hands, she signed._

 _'Seriously why the hell couldn't you just say that in the first place?'  
"You're the one who wanted to get all mushy about it!" _

_'Better than getting bloody spears thrown at me! Look at my damn sweater!'_

 _"Stop cursing!"_

 _'You're the fucking person I learned cursing from, dumb fish!'_

 _Catching Frisk in a head lock, the fish woman scowled. "What was that, brat?!"_

 _The two women continued their heated banter all the way home never stopping even when bystanders threw worried looks at their disheveled appearances. Frisk knew very well that she was going to be very sore for the rest of the week but it was worth it, if not just to witness Undyne get the verbal beat down from an enraged Toriel and annoyed Asgore. If the fight would have continued, Frisk knew there was no way she would have been able to defeat Undyne—Toriel on the other hand was a different story._

 _She had gone to bed early that night, praying that the enigma that was the shorter skeleton would appear sooner than later. But when she had awoke that morning she was sorely disappointed although she wasn't the only one._

 _Papyrus stood on the front porch looking around anxiously. He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice Frisk coming next to him until she touched his shoulder. He jumped in surprise before attempting to hide his worry as he watched her hands. 'Papyrus?' "GOOD MORNING FRISK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS MERELY TAKING IN THE FRESH AIR OF THE MORNING!" He laughed and she couldn't help the sleepy smile that came over her. "WHO KNOWS WHAT TODAY WILL BRING IN? PERHAPS WE SHALL BEST A NEW CHALLENGE! MEET SOMEONE NEW!" Like his laugh, Papyrus' optimism was contagious and she allowed herself the opportunity to bask in it. "OF COURSE NOT ALL OF US WILL BE ABLE TO WITNESS THE MAGNIFICENCE OF THIS DAY! ESPECIALLY NOT THAT LAZY BONE BROTHER OF MINE!" And there goes the mood. Frisk made a face of irritation and he didn't miss it._

 _"I UNDERSTAND ENTIRELY, FRISK! MY BROTHER HAS NO STANDARDS WHEN IT COMES TO TIME! HIS LAZY SELF PROBABLY WENT OUT FOR A WALK AND FELL ASLEEP SOMEWHERE! IT'S A TRAVESTY! A DOWN RIGHT SHAME!" Her face softened and she raised an eyebrow as she captured his attention. 'Worried, Pap?' Papyrus froze up before throwing his head back and laughing._

 _"NYHEH-HEH-HEH! ME?! DEAREST HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NEVER WORRY. MY BROTHER IS PROBABLY SLACKING OFF SOMEWHERE AS USUAL! IT'S SIMPLY TAKING LONGER THAN BEFORE TO REALIZE THAT HE HAS BEEN GONE FOR EXACTLY TWO DAYS AND FIVE HOURS!"_

 _'But you know, whose counting…'_

 _"EXACTLY!"_

 _Reaching out with a comforting demeanor, the teen wrapped her arms around Papyrus and hugged him. "FRISK?" Smiling up at him, she signed. 'He'll be back soon Papyrus. Don't worry. He's just doing something and the moment its done he'll be right back here… Telling all the puns he can remember.' "UGH! PERHAPS IT IS BEST THAT HE IS GONE!" Grinning mischievously she began to sign. 'You know what they say about sign language.' "…NO." 'It comes in handy.' "FRISK, NO. YOUR PUNS ARE AS INSUFFERABLE AS HIS." 'Then again those who use sign language don't say anything… They gesture.' "OH MY GOD STOP." 'Is okay if you don't get it. They'll finger it out.' She was in giggling fits by the time Papyrus screeched in frustration. "HE IS A HORRIBLE INFLUENCE ON YOU!" 'You're smiling though.' "I AM AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT!" She felt sorry for him. Though he put up a front she knew very well that after witnessing that fight his concern for his brother grew ten fold. Yet even though Sans adored him, he too was kept in the dark about the true life his brother lead._

 _And it wasn't her place to tell._

 _So she did her best to distract him throughout the day even going so far as to allow him to 'teach' her how to create puzzles of all kinds. In the end she was worn and returned to her room satisfied that she had taken his mind off of his brother. Although, in doing so for him her mind wandered back to the missing skeleton._

* * *

And the more she thought about his reaction to Gaster's appearance in her dreams and his own disappearance the more irate she became within as she retired that night to her room. So when she felt a presence behind her there was nothing stopping her from turning her glare at him. "Sup, kiddo?" If looks could kill he'd be dead and he knew it the moment her glare turned more heated. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stopped her foot down before scowling. He raised his hands up in defense. "Heh… I deserve that…" Ya think? "I know I pulled a disappearing act on you but it wasn't without good reason." Frisk stared him down until he could feel the sweat fall down his skull and after a moment she sat down with her glare back in place. She wasn't going to grace him with the privilege of her words—signed or spoken until he gave her a good reason too. "So uh… Anything happen while I was gone?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as her already volatile expression became even more infuriated. Holding up his hands once more in surrender he chuckled nervously. "Alright kid, alright. I'll get to it." Sighing he took a seat on the bed before rubbing the back of his skull. "My notes were all there and everything but what little they spoke of wasn't too helpful see? I spent the first day literally searching through them before I remembered something that Asgore mentioned early." Despite her still enraged look, she perked up. "He spoke of a soul that contained the others… A soul that despite their best efforts could not be injected with determination. So I started some mapping out and I finally made the connection." Her expression turned to one of light confusion and his grin grew just a bit. "I know, I lost you but bear with me. I'm going to have to start from the beginning on this one. Even though I gave you the key to my room you never went into it did you? When we were in the underground?" She shook her head and finally raised her hands.

'It seemed rude.' "Such a Frisk answer. Anyway, it wasn't the only room in the house you didn't know about. In the back was a laboratory. One that held remnants of old days… I didn't use to always be a sentry kid. I wouldn't know as much as I do now if I was. I once worked under the watch of the royal scientist. The one who lead the charge before Alphys… W. D. Gaster." By this time the anger washed away from her face as she sat up and listened attentively. Regardless of their bond, she knew very little of Sans' past. She wasn't going to miss this chance to learn more. "You gotta remember kid. I wasn't always this unmotivated. Nah, no one gets this way unless something happens you know." The room fell silent and with a huff he laid back on the bed yawning. "Man I'm tired—" The sound of a boot slamming on to the floor was enough to get his attention and he grinned nervously.

"Yesh, I'm telling, I'm telling…" Scratching his cheek bone he sighed. "We were researching timelines… The three of us under Asgore's orders. It wasn't anything we planned out really. One day Gaster was looking into something and he realized things were wrong. No, scratch that, not wrong but off. Soon he brought me on board the project." 'Why not Alphys?' "She was still new kid. Gaster was kind, not stupid. Delicate work at the time couldn't be trusted with her yet. Well, in light of recent events no work can in my opinion but you know. Regardless, I was task with helping figure out not only what was happening but how… I won't go into the details; you wouldn't understand it anyway but… Kid, what we found out about the timelines left us amazed. The fact that there could be multiple lines at one time…" He sighed.

"We practically spent out lives in the lab around that time but we had other jobs to attend to. More importantly the core was under our jurisdiction as well." His grin fell inch by inch and as he spoke once more his tone lightened attempting to keep emotions from it. "One day we went to the core to do some standard procedures. Routine stuff… We've done it multiple times before without incident, ya know? We never had to worry." She didn't like where this was going. "It took one wrong step, kid. He was always a klutz, but he was so elegant in his handling of his work I never thought about such a thing. I guess that's why when it happened I was so unprepared…"His eyelids fell until they were half opened and he sighed. "One wrong step and he slipped and fell…" No…

"Right into the core…"

* * *

 ** _Getting to know you~ Getting to know all about you~_**

 ** _Long chapter is long._**

 ** _But I don't like to stop until it feels right._**

 ** _Alright, kids 4 things._**

 ** _1) I drew new tumblr things. Go check that out because who doesn't love Sans' x Frisk art? Deadmentellnotalesundertale on tumblr. Follow._**

 ** _Do eet._**

 ** _2) I always see Undyne's and Frisk's dynamic turning into that of little sitter big sister._**

 ** _Like siblings who will say they wanna fight but then when they have to freeze up. Idk mang._**

 ** _Its also a struggle writing anything involving a fight with undertale. Its like type a word make sure its correct lore wise then repeat. But I feel confident I stuck true to the story. Characters..._**

 ** _Thingy._**

 ** _3) After one or 2 more chapters its back into the underground kiddies. Yay._**

 ** _And 4) You guys are fucking awesome. Seriously. I was reading some of the reviews during my morning class today (mistake number one) and I died of laughter. Now when your normally silent in class and you break out into laughter your professor reserves the right to stare at you until you resume the poker face._**

 ** _Last thing. I wrote a new fanfiction. About undertale. Will I continue it? Idfk. You should go read it though because you can._**

 ** _OR NOT._**

 ** _You know up to you._**

 ** _Later kiddo,_**

 ** _~Muds_**


	8. Chapter 8

W.D Gaster considered himself to be a patient man, both in life and death. Watching over a world that progressed without him made it easier to be as such. Yet, even he had his limitations. Although, he didn't turn his head, from the corner of his eyes he could see the demonic child's afterimage as she hovered just a bit from her prison. He didn't say anything to her but he didn't need to. It didn't stop her from speaking none the less.

"What do you think you're going to achieve?"

He didn't turn his head but she had his attention completely and she knew it. It was hard to block out conversation when one had been so deprived of it for years. "Do you think she's really going to be your saving grace? My god, you're dumber than I thought." Rolling her ruby red eyes the girl grinned. "Those saving lives days are over and like Flowey you didn't make the cut. Oh excuse me, Asriel. How could I forget my dearest _brother_?" Her grin grew but he didn't react. "And do you think that little bag of bones will let you get to her if he can help it?" Ah, there. A reaction. He went ridged but just barely. But that was okay, that's all she needed. Give Chara an inch and she would rip a mile from it. "You think just because they are connected and he remembers he'll try to save you?" Clapping her hands together, she released a happy giggle but the tone still held her true nature behind it. "Have you not been watching? He doesn't want anything to do with you. Finally he's gotten his happy little ending. No more resets. No more remembering the deaths of his loved ones—not for a lack of trying on my part mind you—and no more remembering regrets." Shaking her head she cooed. "Yet here you are hoping with the bottom of your heart that they will see these actions as a cry for help. That Sans will put together the pieces and along with Frisk they will find away to come and set you free. Truly is that what you think will happen? That you'll get a piece of that happiness that is dangling right before you? Oh sweety, honey~" Her grin grew and twisted into something of a more malicious nature.

 _"He'd sooner forget you just like everyone else—"_

Chara was a beast. In the few moments she had taken control of the body she once resided in she had decimated the underground with such precision that the monsters didn't stand a chance. Everyone had fallen before her and sometimes, just to take it in, she would bask in the glow of corpses around her. But the one person she always had trouble with, was one little _fucking_ skeleton. The very first time she fought him he annihilated her so quickly that she wasn't even sure that she had died at first until the prompt rose up. The other times it was always back and forth. He would win, she would win, he would win then she would win. She hated it. She hated how easily she was beaten and how hard she had to move to not be killed. But as Gaster turned to her with eyes illuminated she realized that he wasn't like Sans' at all. No…

She would never win.

Chilled to the core the child scowled and receded into her prison once more. She was brash, not dumb and if she wanted to live for another day in order reclaim the body she once possessed she would have to learn when to back down. If she went up against him well… Gaster Blasters would seem like butterscotch kisses.

* * *

 _'Run that by me again?'_

"You heard me, kid."

Crossing her arms over her chest. Things really did just get a bit more complicated. _'Look Sans, I can do a lot… but I can't communicate with the dead. And that's exactly what you've literally described. If he fell into the core how is he still…'_ "Everywhere?" _'For lack of a better word.'_ Sighing, the skeleton placed his hand over his eyes. "There was a period of mourning after Gaster…died. But afterwards, Alphys and I began to notice a few things. It seemed that everything associated with Gaster began to disappear as well as knowledge of them. People began to forget he even existed in the first place. For the longest time we thought we were going mad. I mean here we were mourning a man who just died and the world around us was forgetting he even existed. Something just didn't add up. Something happened when he fell into the core, something more than him just dying." He sighed but it didn't stop him from speaking. "When we were researching time anomalies, Gaster had a theory that there was a space in between each one. Items—whatever little—that existed in between them were able to view these different timelines but because of their placement they were also very present even though they were not."

He could practically hear Frisk's mind sound off at a million miles a second as he spoke and he looked over just as she began to sign. _'But wait… They are present but not? So doesn't that mean that—'_ "They are everywhere but nowhere. You get it now, kid? When Gaster fell into the core his body was destroyed but his soul was placed in the in the in between. Which means at every moment and second Gaster is listening in. That he knows that we know." The thought alone caused her to shiver and look around the room instinctively. Well if she didn't feel comfortable speaking aloud before… "Asgore mentioned a soul that could not be effected by their experiments, a spirit who ended up taking the other souls away before they could cause damage. It couldn't have been Gaster,, not if he is truly stuck. But like I said he's scattered in the in between. A smaller piece of him may have gotten through or perhaps even a familiar. But as to how it was able to I can't say. From that point on everything becomes speculation on just how he gained control over the souls. But what I do know is that it is him in charge."

Silence was the last thing she wanted to hear after hearing that there was a monster who was damned to always watching their every move. However it fell upon the room like a plague. _'S-So what does he want from me?'_ "I'm not completely sure kid. But this is where you come into the picture, I need a favor." She narrowed her eyes until they were almost slits as she waited to hear what he wanted. "Next time he comes to you in a dream don't run away from him." Her eyes went wide in horror. "Confront him." "Are you insane?!" The words slipped from her before she could catch them. She knew it was relatively silly to hold on to her silent way of talking when she had begun to speak verbally slightly some time ago but it was second nature like a bad habit. But sometimes the old ways weren't cutting it in terms of conversation.

"You want me to confront that thing?! Sans' have you lost your mind?"

"Kid."

"Don't 'kid' me! Who knows what the hell that thing will do if I do that!"

"He didn't hurt you last time."

"He dropped me, Sans! And from the sounds of it scared the crap out of you in the real world when whatever he did made me go all demon eyed!"

"It can't be helped Frisk. You're the only one who can get in contact with him." "Doesn't matter if I'm dead!" "Kid, if I thought you would be killed do you think I'd really tell you to do this?" "But—" He was standing in front of her before she could register it. He placed a hand on her head and made her look up. It was the first time she really took in his appearance. Sans always had this tired look about him but after all of this he look absolutely ragged. She couldn't help but to feel a bit sorry for him. If it was possible for a skeleton to have bags under its eyes he was pushing the world record for it and she couldn't help but to question if he had gotten any sleep at all. But the ruffling of her hair snapped her back to the present as he spoke. "I know you don't want to kid… But we don't get much of a choice. He wanted our attention now he has it. Anything you can pry out of him can help us." Frowning, Frisk looked away. The last thing she wanted was for to come face to face with Gaster again but like he said it wasn't like she was going to have much of a choice.

"Fine… But you better be near to wake me up. I don't want to wake up to a reset prompt." "That makes two of us. Once we have a better grasp of the situation we'll be able to assess what to do from there." There was a lingering statement that neither brought up but they both knew if things continued to head where they were heading… A trip to the underground was bound to happen. Before either could say something else, her bedroom door was thrown open and standing before them in all his glory was Papyrus.

"I KNEW I HEARD YOU! SANS! JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME!" "Hey kid… Why did the scientist install a knocker on his door?" Despite herself, Frisk grinned as Papyrus became infuriated. "SANS I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" "Because he wanted to win the no-bell prize." "THIS! THIS RIGHT HERE IS WHY YOU ARE A HORRIBLE INFLUENCE ON THE HUMAN! I SWEAR HER PUNS ARE JUST AS BAD AS YOURS!" Winking at Frisk, Sans shrugged. "Well I'm no photographer, but I can picture us together." "SANS!" Turning to his brother Sans gestured for him to calm down. "Go to sleep kid, we'll catch up later." "SANS, I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHY YOU WERE GONE FOR THREE FULL DAYS ONLY TO RETURN HOME SO LATE!" "Relax bro. I was only running late in dog years." " **SANS!** " She couldn't help but to smile as Sans deflected his brother's inquires effortlessly. He couldn't do that for ever and she knew it. One day he would have to tell him the truth but for now… Getting out of her chair, the teen flopped down on her bed and sighed gently before closing her eyes. She hadn't meant to fall asleep honestly; after that conversation sleep was the last thing she wanted. But her body wouldn't comply with what she wanted when it was exactly what she needed.

* * *

"I AM SERIOUS!" "Nice to meet you serious, I'm Sans." The glare that Papyrus gave him caused him to start when he realized his brother meant business. Holding up his hands in surrender for the second time that day he closed his eyes half way. "Come on bro, chill out. I need you to have a cool head about this." "SANS." "Icy that you're not a fan of my ice puns but that's cool." "SANS." "That doesn't mean you should get mad for no freezin'." A sudden slam caused him to up right instantly and he realized it was the sound of Papyrus bringing his fist down on the dining table. The action was enough to bring down the mood. Papyrus was not going to be ignored nor deterred from what he wanted to hear and he let him know it.

"SANS ENOUGH! WHY IS IT YOU CANNOT CONFIDE IN ME?! WAS WHAT HAPPENED SO BAD THAT YOU CANNOT TRUST ME WITH IT?!" The humor drained off of his face instantly and what was left behind was a solemn look. "YOU WERE GONE FOR NEARLY HALF THE WEEK! FRISK WAS WORRIED! I WAS WORRIED! DID IT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOUR FIGHT WITH ASGORE?" He had forgotten for just a moment that Papyrus was present when that went down. Casting a soft gaze upon his brother he soon looked away. "Everything is fine Papyrus. Really. Something just came up but me and Frisk are fixing it. It really isn't a big deal."

It was very hard to not feel like a horrible brother when Sans lied dead to his face. Why was it so hard for him to trust him? Did he think that he couldn't take it? That he wouldn't understand? Or did he just do something so unforgivable that he wanted no one to find out? He truly doubted it was the last one but what was he supposed to think when his brother acted like this? He wasn't stupid but what could he do for him when he kept his pain and trials away from him. Reaching out, Papyrus placed a hand on his should forcing his brother to look up at him. "EVEN WHEN WE WERE IN SNOWDIN, YOU KEPT YOUR SECRETS AWAY FROM ME. I AM NOT A FOOL SANS, I KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG. BUT I ALSO KNOW YOU WON'T TELL ME NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TRY TO PRY IT FROM YOU. I JUST WISH YOU TRUST ME ENOUGH TO INDULGE IN ME LIKE YOU DO FRISK. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN OVER COME A LOT OF THINGS. BUT I FEAR THIS WALL YOU HAVE BUILT IN BETWEEN US IS ONE ENEMY I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO CONQUER."

That hurt him... That hurt him a lot. It wasn't so much that he didn't trust Papyrus, his brother was loyal to a fault and he knew it. But he already had to burden the kid with his past issues. He didn't want to do the same to his brother not if he could help it. He didn't want his brother lingering on the reality of alternative timelines, he didn't want him to know the true power he held, he didn't want to remind him that he had once been a scientist and he didn't want him to enter this battle between them and the lost souls. Not when he wasn't sure that it wouldn't turn into a war. "Pap—" "JUST PROMISE ME THAT IF ANYTHING HAPPENS THAT YOU AND FRISK CANNOT HANDLE YOU WILL LET ALL OF US KNOW. YOUR LIVES AFFECT US TOO SANS! AND I DON'T KNOW WERE WE WOULD BE IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU TWO." His shoulders fell and he gave his brother a tired smile unable to help but to acknowledge the fact that he knew something was us. "You know I hate promises, Pap."

"PROMISE ME ANYWAY." A tired smile etched its away across his face and he sighed.

"Alright, Pap. I promise."

For a little bit, his brother just stared at him before finally throwing his head back and sighing. "I SWEAR, SANS. YOU ARE A PART TIME JOB. I—" The taller was rendered silent as his brother's shorter form hugged him. It took him a moment to register it, but when he did he laughed before picking the other up and hugging him tightly. "ONCE MORE IT SEEMS YOU ARE IN NEED OF THE EMOTIONAL STABILITY THAT ONLY OUR BOND CAN CREATE!" "Yup." "FEAR NOT BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE YOU RECEIVE THE LOVE YOU NEED ONCE MORE." "You're so cool bro… Just the greatest." "NYHEH-HEH-HEH! YES I AM! AND KNOW THAT IF YOU EVER NEED ME BROTHER I—" His words were cut off as the sounds of light snoring filled the air. "SANS!" Despite his tone the shorter skeleton remained asleep unwilling to awaken unless it was absolutely necessary. With a sigh he did what he'd done multiple times before and carried his brother up to his room before tucking him in and retiring to his own room. Toriel had brought Asgore to her home and the house was empty with the exception of its three occupants. And for that he was glad because although his brother's actions annoyed him, sleep sounded like song of angels in that very moment.

* * *

 _This time she wasn't caught off guard._

 _Okay that was a lie, he did catch her off guard but not as much. But, she wasn't afraid._

 _Not as afraid._

 _Once she registered what was going on she moved so she was standing instead of floating upon her back. But she didn't move. She didn't dare. He was everywhere but nowhere… No matter where she went he would pop up eventually right? Placing her hand over her heart she took a deep breath as she allowed herself to be filled with determination. "…How dare you?" As the thought overcame her, her anger rose alongside her determination. "How dare you pose as one of my friends? How dare you pose as Asriel… I don't even know if I was talking to him at all or if it was you." She let her hand drop and allowed it to roll into a fist. "If you wasn't something speak for yourself. Come to me like a man and let me know what you want." She didn't know how she knew he was behind her but she felt it before anything else and whipping around she reached out and snatched his turtle neck. Bringing him down to her level she growled. "But don't you dare use him to get your way."_

 _He relished in the sight of the child before him. She oozed determination as if she was an oil river man had yet to touch, had yet to harvest. After a moment he grabbed her wrist and pried her fingers away before releasing her. Once more his voice was like a voice fighting against static. **Choices… I did not have many. Options are fleeting… In the world in between.** She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "What do you want, Gaster?" He turned on his heels and began to walk forward. **Freedom.** She followed behind him. "And you had to take control over violent lost souls to do so? Seriously?" **You could not free me as you were.** She stopped short. "W-What?" **He can only piece together so much… his brilliance isn't without flaws.** Even through the static there was a bit of venom to his words that she couldn't miss._

 _ **Pieces of myself were scattered within the real world as the core took its dues. I cannot interact with this world but they can under my influence.**_

 _"Then get them to set you free."_

 _Before she could even blink the soul was before her sticking its dis figured skull in her face._

 _ **If only it were that simple. Insolent. Child.**_

 _The static grew and it was deafening. She had to fight past it in order to hear what he was saying. **The machine cannot be fixed.** "W-what machine?" **The machine child—my machine. But the hybrid child may hold the key yet. The key needed to repair. No monster holds what a human does. No not any human.** She quickly found herself frozen in place unable to move despite internal struggles. **Feed off the determination. Grow. Not like a parasite. Grow. Like a tree to feed the roots beneath. Limitations are boundless, chainless. So feed.** Standing back the tall monster stared down at her before taking an elegant bow. The air behind him grew thick and before eyes appeared a slew of lost souls, all filled with determination. All at his beck and call._

 _ **So that you maybe the one to set us free.**_

* * *

 **Annnd I'mma call it.**

 **Typing for Gaster is weird. I always imagine someone who is classy, clumsy and sassy.**

 **But yea there it is.**

 **Don't forget to review and all that jizz jazz.**

 **Now I'm going to get some coffee, go on tumblr and annoy my friends with all these puns I have in stock pile.**

 **Later Kiddo,**

 **~Muds**


	9. H-H-Hiatus

**Well shit.**

 **Not like the title isn't a give away by itself still let be elaborate.**

 **Its been finals this time around and with it the lack of creative writing thought.**

 **I adored the idea that circulated when I first created this story but now? Wells run dry.**

 **So what does this mean? Stopping for good? Probably not.**

 **But as it stands I'm too damn burnt out to turn out much at the moment.**

 **"But what about The Child and the Bone?"**

 **Oh yea, that's a thing.**

 **I don't really think to hard for that one. I just kinda write when I feel like it cause honestly it wasn't supposed to be a story. Its a dabble that just grew. So I don't fret to much when writing I either do or I don't. Hopefully by the end of this quarter (which ends friday) I'll regain some inspiration and start plotting out some things ya know? I have half the next chapter written out but I just can't bring myself to finish it out of lack of enthusiasm. It sucks but those the ropes.**

 **Here's to hoping the lack of enthusiasm dissipates soon.**

 **Later.**

 **~Muuds**


End file.
